Seis Cerezos y una Tormenta
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: 12 años han pasado...muchos canbios y nuevas batallas , pero lo principal : Una Gran Tormenta Acaba De Nacer. Acompaña a Storm y Micaela a encontar sentimientos encontrados , en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**_12 años después…_**

En la gran ciudad se encontraban 5 niños entrenando , 3 niñas y 2 niños.

Wu – Haber pequeños , muéstrenme su spinjitsu – dijo osnriendo.

Micaela - ¡bah! , eso es fácil – rio.

Emma - ¿facil? , ¡quiero ver cuando lo intentes!

Todos rieron.

Jake - ¿saben lo que creo? , que Mica esta asi , por que esta flechada por Storm,

Micaela abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿Qué?! , tu no sabes nada Jake , a si que mejor cállate.

Wu - ¡CHICOS LLEVAN DE UN TEMA AL OTRO! – grito - ¡vamos spinjitsu!

Todos rieron recordando la expresión de Micaela y hicieron el Spinjitsu.

Ivonne - ¿y Mica? , ¿¡te gusta Storm?! – solto una carcajada.

Micaela se puso roja - ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!

Emma – si como no….¡se te nota!

\- ¿Tan pequeños y hablando de amor? – dijo Misako entrando con unas galletas.

Jake - ¡GALLETAS! – grito , cogiendo un monton.

Micaela – No , abuela , es que estos estúpidos , me molestan con Storm , ¿a que no es cierto Storm?

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el castaño , que no había pronunciado nada – Si.

Misako lo miro confundida - ¿estas bien pequeño?

Storm bufo – por milésima vez en la vida , ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!

Ivonne – Ademas , tenemos 12 años , ¡ya no somos pequeños! – advirtió.

En eso entro Garmadon - ¡basta de descanso a entrenar!

Todos bufaron y se pusieron en posición, menos Storm que se sentó en una banca , viendo a sus amigos entrenar.

Garmadon – Mica , quiero ver tu poder atácame.

Micaela sonrio confiada – Claro , abuelo – en eso la pequeña empezó a lanzar empezó a lanzar un mmonton de fuegos verdes , poder verde , el ninja verde.

Garmadon sonrio – Jake , vamos.

Jake extendió su mano y de ahí salio una llamarada de fuego que se lo lanzo al sensei

Garmadon lo exquivo ocn dificultad – Micaela , Jake practiquen mas la puntería – suguirio – Emma , Ivonne , atáquenme las 2.

Las 2 asintieron.

Ivonne hizo señas con su mano y desde el suelo salieron plantas que inmovilizaron al sensei , Emma aprovecho y lanzo bombas de agua , invoque un remolino de agua , que hizo que el sensei se quedara asombrado.

Garmadon – Guau , ustedes 2 hacen un buen duo – sonrio , pero luego miro a Storm que seguía sentado y se acerco a el – Storm…

Storm levanto la mirada - ¿Qué?

Garmadon se sento junto a el - ¿No quieres practicar con los demás? – pregunto.

Storm negó con la cabeza – No , ¿para que? Solo soy un inútil.

Garmadon – sabes que eso no es cierto.

Storm se desespero - ¡QUE LO ES! – grito captando la atención de todos , o no , estaba molesto - ¡SOY UN INUTIL! , ¡NO PUEDO DESCUBRIR MI ELEMENTO! , ¡NO SOY COMO USTEDES!

Desde afuera se escucho un trueno , otra tormenta , desde que llego Storm , Ninjago se había convertido en cede de tormentas.

Micaela se acerco suavemente a el – Storm , no…-Storm la interrumpio.

Storm – Micaela .. ahora no.

Cogio su abrigo y salio del dojio , había truenos afuera y empezaba a llover , mientras que el se sentía triste por dentro.

Queria llegar a su casa , pero recordó que si llegaba , su madre lo llenaría de preguntas de como había sido el entrenamiento y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

No lo quedo mas que seguir corriendo en media lluvia con la mirada baja.

Pero no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien , los 2 cayeron mojados a un gran charco.

Storm – oh , lo siento – dijo extendiéndole la mano – no me di cuenta.

La chica asintió y acepto la mano de ayuda , levanto la cabeza y Storm bufo.

Storm - ¡TU! – dijo soltándole la mano - ¡QUE HACES ACA! , ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR EN MANHATTAN! – grito molesto .

Chica – Haber Storm , tu no eres quien para decirte explicaciones , ¿si? – y si me disculpas – lo exquivo - quiero llegar a casa , ya que alguien por su torpeza me dejo mojada.

Pero no alcanzo a irse , ya que Storm la agarro del brazo - ¡KASSANDRA ESPERA ! ….. te acompaño.

Kassandra sonrio a gusto – vamos.

Storm giro la manija de su casa y entraron.

Como lo esperaba Storm ahí se encontraba su madre parada en la sala y su padre leyendo un periódico.

Storm prefirió ignorarla y subir las escaleras a su cuarto.

Nya - ¡STORM! – Storm giro la cabeza - ¡MIRA LO MOJADO QUE ESTAS HIJO! , ¡QUE TE PASO!

Entonces Storm recordó el tema principal por el que había vuelto a casa ….Kassandra.

Storm – Oh , no te procupes mama , solo soy un inútil – Nya hiba a protestar , pero Storm la cayo – Estoy asi por la tonta de Kassandra.

Jay giro la cabeza - ¿Kassie esta aquí?

Nya y Jay sonrieron. Storm bufo.

Storm – Kassandra pasa , yo me largo – subio las escaleras a su cuarto.

Por la puerta entro una chica de cabello castaño , ojos azules - ¡papa! , ¡mama! – dejo las maletas en el suelo y corrió a abrazarlos.

Jay y Nya la abrazaron igual - ¡Kassie! , ¡has vuelto!

Kassandra asintió – Queria volver para estar con mi familia …

Jay – Y eso me alegra mucho , mi amor , ¿desde cuantos años no te veia? , ¿5?

Kassandra – Pero ahora estoy aquí , y vuelvo para siempre.

Storm desde su habitación escuchaba como su madre y su padre hablaban con Kassandra sobre Manhattan y todo eso.

¡Claro como ella era su preferida!

Como era la mejor en todo , buenas calificaciones , obtuvo una beca para un colegio en Manhattan , se fue por 5 años y recién hoy se le da la gana de volver.

¡Y lo peor de todo! , ¡ELLA YA TENIA SU ELEMENTO! la Luz.

¿QUE PASABA CON EL?

Storm ya no estaba molesto , solo triste.

Los truenos cesaron y solo se podía escuchar la lluvia.

¿Por qué el no podía encontrar su elemento? , ¿seria por alguna razón? ,…..o como siempre habían dicho sus padres …. ¿Por qué el era _especial_?


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 9 de la noche , y Nya y Jay se comían a besos en el sofá , mientras sus 2 hijos _dormían_ , pero sono el timbre arruinando el momento.

Nya malhumorada abrió la puerta y Misako , Garmadon y Wu entraron, sorprendiendo a Jay y Nya.

Wu – tenemos que hablar sobre Storm – dijo preocupado.

Jay se paro del sofá - ¿Qué pasa con el?

Garmadon – Hoy en plena lluvia se salio del entrenamiento y de ahí ya no sabemos de el.. ¿esta aca no?

Nya suspiro – esta aca , vino malumorado y mas cuando encontró en el camino a su hermana.

Misako sonrio - ¡KASSIE! , ¡¿regreso?! , ¡¿TIENE ELEMENTO?! – pregunto emocionada.

Nya – Pues según nos conto , la Luz .. pero..

Wu - ¡PERFECTO! , la quiero mañana en el entrenamiento a primero hora con Storm – sonrio.

Garmadon – Y en cuanto a Storm….no tiene autoestima , dice que no vale nada , hablen con el ...necesita apoyo.

Nya – Lo intentaremos ….- asintió

Despues de hablar de temas de las mejorías de todos , los senseis se fueron.

Nya y Jay tenían un trabajo fuerte.

Al dia siguiente Storm se levanto con el mismo genio de siempre : Gruñon.

Se dio media vuelta y vio que la cama que estaba en su costado estaba vacia , Kassandra ya no estaba.

No entendia por que sus padres le obligaron que comparta habitación con su hermana , ¡ERA HORRIBLE!.

Storm se cambio rápido la ropa y salio de su cuarto , bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Jay , Nya y Kassandra , tomando desayuno.

Jay – Buenos días hijo – Storm hizo una mueca - ¿vas a desayunar?

Storm – Ya que – se sento al costado de Kassandra.

Nya – Hijo , ayer los senseis viniero n y dijieron que tienes un pro….

Storm no la dejo terminar ya que perdió la paciencia.

Storm - ¡SABEN QUE! , ¡MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA! , ¡NO SIRVO PARA NADA Y AUN PEOR TENGO A UNA HERMANA MELLIZA QUE NO LA SOPORTO! , ¡SI NO ME HE MATADO YA ES POR MICAELA! , ¡NO SIRVO SOY UN INUTIL! – entonces , sintió que una lagrima se le caia por la mejilla – me voy al entrenamiento…

Jay - ¡Espera hijo! – dijo aun impactado por lo que dijo Storm - ¿Puedes llevar a Kassie contigo? , Por favor..

Storm suspiro – bien , Kassandra apresúrate – le ordeno.

Los 2 caminaron hacia el entrenamiento , todo estuvo callado , hasta que alguien los espanto.

-¡BU! – grito riendo.

Storm reconocio esa voz – Emma , no molestes.

Entonces , la nindroide salio riendo – hey , sigues gruñon – rio

Storm no le respondio.

Emma giro la cabeza a su costado , encontrándose con la castaña de ojos azules - ¿Kassie? , ¿eres tu?

Kassandra - ¿Emma?

Storm bufo – yo mejor me adelanto – dijo dejándolas solas.

Las 2 chicas se abrazaron felices.

Emma - ¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿No deberias estar en Manhattan?

Kassandra rio – No , regrese para quedarme.

Emma grito feliz - ¡UH! , ¡ENTONCES TRENDAS QUE CONOCER A TODOS VEN! – la jalo del brazo hasta el dojo.

Storm entro al dojo sin saludar a nadie y se sento en la misma banca de siempre.

Wu se le acerco – Pequeña tormenta…¿y tu hermana?

Storm volvió a estallar - ¡ME LLEGA LO QUE HAGA ESA! – entonces desde la ventana se escucharon truenos.

Wu se alegó de el al ver a Emma entrar feliz con una jovencita , idéntica a Storm.

Emma - ¡CHICOS! ,¡ELLA ES KASSANDRA HERMANA DE STORM! , ¡¿LA RECUERDAN?!

Entonces Jake reacciono - ¡PRIMA! – se lanzo a abrazarla – no te vi en mucho tiempo , ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto feliz.

Kassandra - ¡Genial! – se acerco a las 2 chicas que la miraban - ¿Mica y Ivonne?

Las 2 se lanzaron y la abrazaron - ¡POR DIOS MIRATE ESTAS HERMOSA!

Storm rodo los ojos.

Despues de que Kassie se fue a saludar a los senseis , empezó el entrenamiento.

Wu – Kassie , mándame un rayo de luz – ordeno.

Kassandra obedecio y le tiro mandándolo a volar.

Wu – se paro – fuerte .. pero , seguiremos trabajando en eso..-sonrio.

Esa misma , noche había una reunión en la casa de Kai , todos conversaban animadamente.

Pixal – Pues….yo sigo preocupada por Emma….

Skylar la abrazo – Escucha , Emma hasta ahora es una niña normal , no creo que sea mala , mas adelante , se lleva bien con todos…

Zane – Eso es cierto , pero tiene que relacionarse con mas gente , escuchen …el doctor dijo que mientras mas pruebe mas ambientes , se descubrirá mas rápido su futuro.

Jay suspiro - Yo no se que hacer con Storm , cada dia anda mas decaído y …. Hoy dijo que su vida era una mierda y que si no fuese por Mica se hiba a matar – dijo preocupado.

Kai - ¿Qué hay entre Storm y Micaela? – rio.

Lloyd puso una mueca.

Skylar – No seas mal pensado Kai – rio , dándole un codazo a su esposo – solo son amigos , asi como Emma y Jake

Zane puso una mueca tanbien - ¡¿Qué?!

Cole – Oh , nada señor sobreprotector...- rieron – Yo ando mal con Ivonne , siempre para metida en su cuarto estudiando , me alegra que sea estudiosa pero….¿no debería tener amigos? , aparte de los que tiene ahora…

Nya – Tanbien esta el otro problema Kassandra , Storm no se lo tomo bien que regresara y se llevan re mal…..nececitan distraerse y ….olvidarse del entrenamiento un rato…

Paso un rato en silencio , pensando la solución hasta que Ingrid hablo.

Ingrid - ¡LO TENGO! , ¡LO TENGO! – grito entusiasmada.

Cole - ¿Qué piensas cariño?

Ingrid - ¡QUE VALLAN A LA ESCUELA! , podrán olvidarse de el entrenamiento un rato , conocer amigos , tener otros ambientes , ¡SERIA GENIAL!

Lloyd – No suena mal… - dijo pensativo.

Melanie – Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con Micaela , pero.. donde va Storm , seguro va ella – sonrio.

Kai – Jake va , esta muy inquieto , neceito tranuilidad.

Nya – Mis hijos van ….eso esta decidido.

Pixal y Zane se miraron y asintieron.

Lloyd – entonces esta decidido , mañana lunes , van a la escuela.

Todos asintieron.

Ingrid – Mañana Lunes , será…


	3. Chapter 3

En unas de las casas del centro de Ninjago , se podia obserbar a un niño escondiendose bajo las sabanas , mientras un señor le gritaba.

\- ¡QUE NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA! - grito el pequeño tapandose con la sabana.

El papa bufo - ¡VAS A IR SI O SI! , ¡tienes que traerme informacion!

\- ¡PERO NO QUIERO! , ¡NO ES LA CULPA DE LA NIÑA , DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TU TUVISTE CON SUS PADRES , PAPA! - volvio a reclamar.

Papa - ¡PUES YO QUIERO VENGANZA! , ¡Y TU HIJO ME VAS A AYUDAR! , ¡HE DICHO! -ordeno.

\- ¡PERO PAPA! , ¡LA POBRE NIÑA NO TIENE LA CULPA! - grito.

El papa bufo y le saco la sabana de la cara - ¡HABER NATE , TU ME HACES CASO POR QUE ME HACES CASO , SOY TU PADRE , SI NO QUIERES QUE TE OBLIGUE A HACER COSAS MAS PEORES! - lo amenazo.

Nate, se bajo de la cama dandose por vencido - Dime , padre.

Adriano sonrio - Perfecto , primero , te vas ha hacer amigo de la tal Ivonne.

Nate puso una mueca - ¿Ivonne? , ¿y como quieres que la diferencie de medio mundo?

Adriano - Tiene cabello negro lacio , ojos grises , es facil de encontrarla , ya me encargue que ella y sus estupidos amigos , estubieran en tu mismo salon.

Nate - Siguo creyendo que es un poco injusto padre ...

Adriano - ¡TU CALLA NATE! , te vas ha hacer amigo de ella , y me traeras informacion , sobre ella y su familia - ordeno.

Nate arqueo una sega - ¿y que piensas hacer con esa informacion?

Adriano - ¡ESO YA NO TE INCUMBE MOCOSO! , ahra vas y te alistas , te vas en 20 minutos.

El chico de caabello marron y ojos grises bufo y se dispuso a canbiarse.

* * *

\- ¡NO ME MOLESTES PAPA! - grito Storm.

Kassie - ¡PUES A MI ME PARECE UNA GENIAL IDEA! , ¡SI LA ESCUELA! - grito feliz.

Storm - ¡¿POR QUE ME QUIEREN ARRUINAR LA VIDA?! , ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAN?! - volvio a gritar.

Jay bufo - Haber Storm , esto lo hacemos por tu bien , todos tus amigos estaran ahi y no estaras solo , nosotros sabemoss lo que hacemos.

Storm - ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - enfoco un grito y se encerro en su habitacion.

* * *

Emma - ¿a si que esta es la escuela? - dijo viendo el enorme edificio.

Micaela - Supongo ... no se ve tan mal ….

Storm - ¿mal? Es mucho peor – dijo pasando defrente de todos sin saludar y entrando al edificio.

Ivonne - ¿y a este que le pasa' – todos voltearon su vista en Kassie , esperando una explicación.

Kassie – No quiere ir a la escuela….

Todos se miraron con tristeza , Storm siempre era haci.

En el salón, Storm se sneto en la ultima fila en una de las esquinas de el fondo , Micaela se sento en el medio con Kassie , Emma y Jake se sentaron en la fila de la izquierda al medio.

Ivoone se sento en la fila del contro , ni tan adelante ni tan atrás , entonces sintió que un chico se sentaba a su costado.

Chico -¿hola?

Ivonne giro la mirada extrañada – Hola..

Chico - ¿Qué nos toca primero?

Ivonne , saco su horario de la maleta – Matemática – y volvió a sus cosas , entonces vio que Emma y Jake se reian , ella se paro y se acerco a ellos - ¿Qué hecen par de tontos?

Jake - ¡no sabes lo que hicimos! , pusimos una bola de fuego en la silla de la mis y cuando se siente ¡PUM! , explotara ….. ¿no es genial?

Ivonne abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿ESTAN LOCOS?! , eso le puede causar daño …. ¡Y USTEDES IRAN A DIRECCION!

Emma - ¡ESA ES LA IDEA! , ¡ENTIENDES!

Ivonne negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse de nuevo a su sitio , antes de figarse en Storm , que se encontraba con la boca abajo en la carpeta , no evito sentir lastima de el.

Se volvió a sentar en su sitio , hasta que otra vez el chico le hablo.

Chico - ¿conoces a esos 2 jovenes? , supuestamente en el primer dia , no debes conocer a nadie..

Ivonne sonrio – Son mis amigos , Emma y Jake.

Chico - ¿y yo puedo ser tu amigo? – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ivonne rio – Si tu , quieres , me llamo Ivonne y ¿tu?

Chico – Nate , un gusto - _¿Ella es Ivonne? , que me parta un rayo es preciosa … no le puedo hacer daño , es demasiado buena , ¡estupido padre!_ – pensó.

La profesora de Matematicas entro y hizo que todos los alumnos se cayaran.

Profesora – Muy bien alumnos , no perdamos mas tiempo – se sento en su silla y solto un grito desgarrador , Emma y Jake se mataron de la risa , la profesora los miro mal.

Profesora - ¡Ustedes dos! , ¡a la ofi….! – no pudo terminar de hablar por que Emma puso un charco de agua en el piso , haciendo que la profesora se resbalara , eso causo las risas alborotadas de tosos los alumnos.

La profesora harta grito - ¡SEÑORITA JULIEN y SEÑOR SMITH , SE ME VAN AHORA!

Los 2 nombrados se callaron y fingieron lastima , cuando salieron de clase , pero se podía oir como se mataban de risa desde afuera.

La clase siguió igual normal como debía ser una escuela ¿no? , toco el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron.

Ivonne se preparaba para salir al recreo pero Nate se le acerco.

Nate – Ivonne , ¿quieres psear? – le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ivonne – Claro esperame un momento…

Micaela se dirijio hasta donde estaba Ivonne - ¡IVA! , ¡IVA! – dijo la rubia acercándose , guau Micaela era simplemente hermosa , no es por ser celosa , eh , pero primer punto , era rubia , segunda , era flaca , ¡duh! , tercero , tenia la ropa a la moda , por ejemplo , ahora llevaba un pantalón jean con botas marrones , un sueter que le quedaba largo , una bincha marron y su cabello rubio suelto …..¿celosa? , si , pero creo que lo heredo de mi tia Melanie …. ¡SORTUDA MICAELA! , es raro que Storm no le haga el mas minimo caso , todos los chicos lo hacen , seguro Nate caería pronto , ¡STORM SORTUDO Y CIEGO! , ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA QUE LA CHICA MAS HERMOSA DEL PLANETA ESTA ENAMORADO DE EL?!

Ivonne dejo sus pensamientos de lado y dio su mejor sonrisa , ante la mirada de sospresa de Nate – Dime Mica.

Micaela - ¿Queres venir conmigo y Kassie a la cafetería? , talvez Emma y Jake estén ahí , si no los supenden … -rio.

Ivonne – Sera luego Mica , ire con Nate – sonrío – Micaela , Nate , Nate , Micaela

Micaela – Hola Nate , soy Micaela – dio su mejor sonrisa coqueta.

Nate – Soy Nate..

Micaela – Entonces …..-dejo de hablar , por que un chico castaño con un gorro de lana azul en la cabeza se paro de su sitio y se dirio a la salida - ¡ESPERA STORM! , ¡STORM! – grito Micaela siguiéndolo.

Storm - ¡MICAELA! , ¡NO! , déjame – dijo evitándola.

Nate miro a Ivonne confundido - ¿Mica y el chico guapo de al fondo se llevan tan mal?

Ivonne rio - ¿guapo? , ¿crees que Storm es guapo?

Nate – Pues desde mi punto de vista si , hasta creo que me supera..

Ivonne - ¡AJA! , quisa te cuente de su vida luego y no se llevan mal , en realidad , aunque no me creas , son mejores amigos , solo que _el chico guapo de halla al fondo_ es medio especial…

Nate puso una exprecion de confundido - ¿especial?

Ivonne – Muy especial…


	4. Chapter 4

En la oficina del director , se encontraban Zane , Pixal , Kai y Skylar , Jake y Emma.

Director – Haber señores , se que es el primer dia y todo pero…¿Quemar a la profesora es encerio? , ¿echarle agua? – Kai le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Jake – y no podemos aceptar estos comportamientos en la escuela , vera entiendo que ellos tengas sus poderes elementales y eso…pero tienen que hacerlo con cuidado.

Emma – pero..solo era una broma.

Zane se paro de la silla molesto - ¡¿NI QUE BROMA EMMA!? , ¡esto es el colmo! , estas aca para corregirte y no para empeorarlo mas – le regaño.

Emma - ¡PERO PAPA! – reclamo.

Pixal – No , Emma , castiguada no podras salir en una semana , solo para la escuela.

Kai galo a su hijo del hombro – Y tu niño , llegamos a casa y te quito los videojuegos.

Jake abrió la boca - ¡¿Qué?! , NO PERO PAPA…

Skylar – Haber Jake , pudiste haber causado un daño hijo , ahora atente a las consecuencias -. Se dirijio a la puerta , con Kai , Pixal y Zane – nos vamos por el permiso , quédense aquí.

Jake y Emma se miraron y empezaron a elaborar otro plan.

* * *

 _Con Micaela y Storm:_

Micaela - ¡STORM ESPERA! – grito - ¡VEN CONMIGO Y KASSIE A LA CAFETERIA!

Storm se dio la vuelta y suspiro – Mica….quiero estar solo..

Micaela - ¿no somos mejores amigos? , ¿ya no me quieres?

Storm - ¡NO! … dire no , no es eso …déjame pensar ¿si?

Micaela asintió y se dirijio a la cafetería - _*Ya no puedo con esto….nececito desirselo a Kassie*_ \- pensó.

* * *

 _En el patio trasero de la cafetería se encontraban Ivonne y Nate hablando._

Nate – Y ahora me diras , ¿Qué hay entre Micaela y Storm? – sonrio.

Ivonne rio y se sento en el pasto , haciendo que el tanbien lo haga – Es una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia.

Nate – Tengo todo el recreo –

Ivonne – Bueno – se saco un mechon de pelo de la cara – Veras , mis padres eran amigos de los papas de Jake , Emma , Storm , Kassie y Micaela , la primera en nacer fue Emma , de ahí Storm y Kassandra , de ahí Micaela , Jake y yo , pues Emma y Jake se han vuelto muy cercanos y … son unos traviesos siempre , Micaela , Kassie y yo tanbien , y..pues desde muy pequeños Micaela siempre ha estado enamorada de Storm , pero pues el tiene un carácter difícil….y nunca se ha dado cuenta.

Nate abrió los ojos - ¿ah? , pues que mal por ese chico , si la tal Micaela es tan bonita…

Ivonne puso los ojos en blanco – Basta Nate…

Nate - ¿celosa? – se acerco a ella.

Ivonne se quedo muda estaban muy cerca.

-¿Ivonne?

Ivonne reconocio esa voz y se paro – Hola tia…

Skylar sonrio - ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Ivonne se puso roja – ah claro …Tia el es Nate ..mi amigo

Nate sonrio – Hola.

Skylar – Hola , es un gusto….

En eso toco la campana , de fin de el receso.

Skylar – Pues veo que tienen que regresar a clases , ya no les quito mas tiempo – les guiño un ojo y se dirijio a la dirección.

 _Uff , de la que me salve_ – pensó Ivonne mientras corria al salón.

* * *

 _Y aen la tarde Kassie se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo la tarea y Storm se bañaba._

Jay - ¡KASSANDRA! – grito.

Kassie - ¿si papi?

Jay – Micaela , ha llegado , esta subiendo a tu cuarto – grito desde abajo.

Kassandra se bajo de la cama de donde hacia los deberes y abrió la puerta - ¡MICA! – la varazo – ven pasa.

Micaela sonrio - ¿y tu hermano? , ¿esta aca? – pregunto mirando en todas las direcciones.

Kassandra – se esta bañando . ¿por?

Micaela suspiro y se sento en la cama – veras …. Te quiero decir algo…

Kassie – dime…

* * *

Storm salio de la ducha y se dispuso a cambiarse , hasta que escucho la voz de Micaela hablando con Kassandra , pego su oreja en la puerta y dio un salto , para atrás cuando escucho lo que dijo esta ultima.

* * *

Micaela – Me gusta tu hermano Kassandra y….ya no puedo ocultarlo , pero el nunca me da bola , y te juro que lo hago desde el kínder y….nunca me hace caso.

Kassie abrió los ojos en par en par - ¿Cómo…?

Micaela – Lo que escuchaste – dijo seria.

Storm por detrás de la puerta del baño , la abrió y cogio a Micaela por lo hombros - ¿Qué?

Micaela – Storm ….yo …no.. – se safo de su agarre y salio corriendo de la habitación y de la casa.

Kassandra se sento en la cama nuevamente - ¡y eso te pasa por chismoso! – le regaño a su hermano.

Storm no podía creer lo que escucho y se le dibujo una sonrió - ¡OH CÁLLATE KASSIE!


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente , fuera de Ninjago , en un reino vecino , llamado Sourmun , en un hospital , en la sala de espera se encontraba una chica castaña , ojos azules y una corona dorada en su cabeza preocupada.

En eso sale un doctor , con unos papeles – Alteza.

La chica se para rápidamente - ¿Cómo estas mis abuelos? , ¿estan bien?

Doctor – Lo siento princesa , los reyes han fallecido de un cáncer terminal.

La chica se sento en la silla preocupada - ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? , ¿Quién será el nuevo rey? , yo no puedo tiene que ser un hombre heredero …..

Doctor - ¿Qué hay de su padre?

Chica – no..el vive en Ninjago y ya…tiene su vida ahí…

Doctor - ¿y su hermano? , el príncipe…

La chica abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Jay?

Doctor - es el unico hombre de la familia real apto para el trono no? - se dio media vuelta y salio de la sala.

La princesa saco su celular de su bolso y llamo a su hermano

Jay - Alessia?

Alessia - JAY! Los abuelos han muerto , tienes que llegar aca mañana!

Jay - ¿¡Que estas loca?! Tengo familia y hijos aca , supuestamente del trono te harias cargo tu , por eso estudiaste leyes desde los 5 años y soy un ninja por secaso.

Alessia - ¡¿que eres un que!? , haber Jay , supuestamente el heredero tiene que ser hombre y no vamos a meter a tu hijo de 12 años al trono ¿no?

Jay - Pero...

Alessia - ¿tu familia sabe que eres el principe de Sourmun?

Jay - No , no lo saben ...

Alessia - Pues les tendras que decir , hoy dire que el principe llegara y mañana estaras tu a primera hora aca , solo tu y Nyi

Jay - es Nya ...

Alessia - Lo que sea... Ahora lo sabes alteza - colgo y se recosto en el respaldar de la silla - que en paz descanzen abuelitos...

Jay apago el celular y aprovechando que Nya habia salido y sus hijos estaban en la escuela , se dirijio al atico y saco una caja roja , ahi adentro habia un monton de polvo y desde al fondo saco una hermosa corona de oro , la miro por unos minutos y suspiro - creo que llego la hora - volvio a sacar y llamo a todos sus amigos para que vinieran que tenia que decirles algo importante.

Todos los niños se encontraban entrando al salon.

Ivonne se sento en su sitio de siempre y vio a su costado a Nate , le sonrio - ¿que nos toca?

Nate - historia - le respondio con la misma sonrisa.

Storm y Kassie entraron juntos , Storm le dio el libro de historia a ella y volvieron a sus sitios de siempre , solo que Storm se dirijio a Ivonne - oye

Ivonne levanto la vista , ante la mirada espectante de Nate - ¿que pasa?

Storm - ¿sabes donde esta Micaela?

Ivonne nego con la cabeza - No

Storm sin responder se dio media vuelta y asintio.

Nate - ¿el es siempre asi?

Ivonne - Si...

Por la puerta entro unos decaidos Emma y Jake.

Kassandra - ¿como les fue ayer? - rio.

Emma - No es gracioso Kassie , solo nos castigaron.

Jake - pero inventamos un plan y nustros padres nunca se enteraran - rio.

Kassandra - se van a meter en problemas otra vez

Jake y Emma se encogieron de hombros.

Una linda chica rubia entro por la puerta y apenas lo hizo , Storm salto hacia ella - ¿Mica , podemos hablar?

Micaela - dime ... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que el profesor entro.

Profesor - Buenos dias alumnos

Todos asintieron.

Profesor - Hay hablaremos sobre la monarquia ¿alguno ha escuchado sobre el reino vecino Sourmun?

Jake - Si , es el pueblo de los millonarios ¿no?

Profesor - Asi es , y pero ahora estan pasando por un gran problema , los reyes han muerto y la princesa Alessia Walker - todos miraron a los gemelos , por el apellido - tubo que llamar a su hermano que vive aqui en ninjago a que ocupe el trono.

Emma - ¿y quien es su hermano?

Profesor - No se sabe, lo va a anunciar mañana , el sera el rey , su esposa la reina y sus hijos los principes y princesas.

Jay abrio la puerta y por ahi entraron , Kai , Skylar , Ingrid , Cole , Lloyd , Melanie , Zane , Pixal y Nya.

Nya - ¡haber Jay! Espero que sea importante por que estaba en el spa.

Jay suspiro - me voy mañana a Sourmun.

Ingrid - ¿¡estas loco?! Ahi solo viven los millonarios y eso ...

Lloyd - Ademas con el problema de los reyes , ¿sabian que el heredero vive aqui en Ninjago? - Jay trago saliva.

Melanie - ¿y tu como sabes todo eso?

Lloyd - El periodico.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Jay - ¿sabian que tengo una hermana?

Kai - Pues ... No , ¿por que no nos lo dijiste antes?

Jay suspiro - ella no esta aca y ...

Pixal - ¿y que? Vamos Jay no creo que sea taaaaaan malo

Jay - ella es la princesa de Sourmun

Eso cayo como una bomba.

Nya - jajajajajaja , si como no Jay jajajajjaa

Todos empezaron a reir.

Zane - Buena broma hermano jajajaja

Jay - no es una broma

Ingrid - ¿a no?

Jay - No

Nya - haber , haver si entendi , ¿tu fuiste de la realeza todo este tiempo y nunca los nos dijiste?

Jay - ¿sabes por que mande a Kassie tan pequeña a Manhattan? Por que ella seria la princesa , cuando mi hermana ya no este apta para eso , pero la muerte de mis abuelos no esta planeada ... Y tenia que decirselos , miren - saco de la caja la corona con el sello de los Walker , en la parte superior - era mia.

Cole - ¿era tuya?

Jay - ahora es de Storm , en mi coronacion me daran la de rey y mi hermana le dara la suya a Kassie.

Nya seguia con la boca abierta - ¿osea que mis bebes de la noche a la mañana , ya son de la realeza? ¿Y yo tanbien?

Jay sonrio ironicamente - ¿si? Y bueno ... Kai , Skylar ...jejeje

Kai lo fulmino - ¿hay algo mas?

Jay - pues como , tu eres hermano de la futura reina ... Tu hijo sera ... Infante.

Skylar - ¿¡que?!

Jay - ahora todos formamos parte de la familia real... Jejejeje y mañana Nya viajaremos a Sourmun a la coronacion.

Hora: 7pm de la noche.

Kassie abrio la puerta de la casa seguido por Storm - ¿hola?

Jay y Nya se pararon con un monton de maletas en el suelo.

Storm - ¿por que las maletas?

Jay - yo y tu madre , nos vamos mañana a Sourmun.

Storm y Kassie se miraron confundidos - ¿porque? , ahi un revuelo ahi , por lo del heredero y eso..

Jay - Yo soy el heredero hija.

KASSIE Y STORM SE MIRARON CON CARA DE MIL WFT.

Kassie - ¡¿que?!

Jay saco la corona - se que es dificil de asimiliar , pero yo recien me acabo de enterar de que mis abuelos murieron y mi hermana llamo...

Kassie - *con razon el apellido* - susurro

Jay - y - le mostro la corona a Storm - hijo tu vida va a canbiar ... Eres el principe y ... Esta corona era mia de pequeño , ahora es tuya.

Storm seguia con la cabeza en mil nubes - ¿mia?

Jay - no te la puedes quitar por nada del mundo , al principio es incomodo pero te acostumbras , eres el heredero ahora , cuando cumplas 18 años hijo el tronl sera todo tuyo.

Storm - ¡¿que?! Yo no estoy preparado para esto , no quiero un trato diferente en la escuela por la corona , no quiero vivir en el palacio en Sourmun , ¡papa no quiero!

Jay - hijo ... Jake es un infante , es tu primo despues de todo , el no lleva corona , pero igual es de la realeza , Kassie tu tia te dara su corona , y tendran que acostumbrarse.

Kassie - ¿tenemos que vivir en el castillo? No que me quiero separar de mis amigos...

Nya - hablaremos con tu tia mañana nena , ahora a dormir , se quedaran con sus tios , solo nos vamos por 1 dia , los amo


	6. Chapter 6

Nate llego a su casa - ¡papa llegue!

Adriano corrió hacia el - ¡Nate! , hijo dime , ¿Qué le sacaste a esa niña esa?

Nate puso los ojos en blanco – Pues , solo que quien nacio primero y eso y …que a la tal Micaela le gusta Storm.

Adriano - ¿solo eso?

Nate – Si , papa , esa niña no es mala , es buena , tu solo te inventas cosas -.-

Adriano – yo se mas que tu , ahora me voy a una reunión y..

Nate - ¿reunion? , ¿desde cuando tu tienes una reunión?

Adriano – esas son cosas que no te importan niño , asi que mañana quiero que la invites a cenar y le saques cosas mas profundas , ahora chau – salio de la casa daño un fuerte portazo.

Nate – Maldito padre – se tiro de espaldas en la cama.

Adriano se dirijio a un callejón oscuro , entro por una puerta secreta en la pared y sonrio.

Adriano - ¿hola?

Chen – A si que llegaste – prendio la luz , mostrando un monton de serpentins - ¿Qué trago tu hijo?

Adriano suspiro – Bueno , solo que la tal Micaela le gusta un Storm y solo eso , lo bueno que se hacen mas cercanos , mañana la invitara a cenar y listo , ahí le sacara todo.

Chen - ¿Storm dijiste Storm?

Adriano – si eso dije.

Chen - ¿sabias que ese ninja es muy pero muy poderoso? – lo sacudió por los hombros - ¡TENEMOS QUE CAPTURARLO! ¡Y A LA ROBOT TANBIEN!

Adriano alzo una sega - ¿robot?

Chen - ¡solo alisten las tropas!

Adriano - ¿ah?

Walker le susurro – tranquilo el siempre es asi – dijo viendo como Chen se movía de un lado a otro.

 _Al siguiente dia , Kassandra y Storm se encontraban parados al frente de la escuela y como siempre discutiendo._

Kassie – pontela.

Storm – No , llamare mucha la atención , osea , es raro que un chico de 12 años , entre a la escuela con una corona hecha de oro – explico.

Kassie – Pero eso es lo que eres ahora ,además , papa dijo que no te la puedes quitar por que es muy valiosa y te la pueden quitar – Storm bufo - ¡pontela!

Storm – Tu no me mandas Kassandra , yo soy mayor que tu por 5 minutos **(jaja en la vida real yo soy mayor que mi hermano por 5 minutos , TOMALA FABIANO!)** asi que yo mando - se burlo.

Kassie - ¡SOLO 5 MINUTOS! , ahora ¡PONTELA! , tenemos que obedecer – grito.

Storm – No quiero alteza – rio y se dio media vuelta.

Kassie - ¿A dónde piensas que vas? , ¡tenemos clase!

Storm – Diras TU tienes clase , yo me voy , no voy a pasar el ridículo , me voy –

Kassandra se dio media vuelta y entro en la escuela – estúpido – murmuro.

Storm camino malumurado por el parque , mirando la corona en sus manos , en realidad era hermosa.

Y choco con alguien , la corona salio volando y al pararse , lo primero que le procupo fue la corona , salio corriendo y la tomo en sus brazos , estaba bien.

Micaela - ¿Storm?

Storm se giro y la vio sobándose la cabeza - ¿contigo yo me choque? , ow , lo lamento – la abrazo.

Micaela – No importa , ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

Storm – No , ¿y tu?

Micaela – Ha eso hiba….

Storm – Falta.

Micaela abrió los ojos – No , ¿estas loco?

Storm sonrio – no quiero estar solo , nececito a mi mejor amiga **(Si lees esto Matías , ves cuanto te nececitooooooo)**

Micaela – Bien – se sento.

Storm se sento a su costado – Quiero hablar contigo.

Micaela se puso roja , resaltando sus ojos verdes – Escucha …. Yo no quise que tu oyeras lo de anteayer , fue de casualidad … lo siento.

Storm - ¡NO! , esta bien , no lo sientas …..

Micaela – No entiendo … - arqueo sus cejas.

Storm suspiro – Me gustas.

Micaela - ¿Qué? – se paro bruscamente del césped.

Storm se paro tanbien – escucha – suspiro – no te lo dije antes por que con todos los problemas de mis padres y todo eso , y lo de que no tengo elemento me deprime mucho y hasta ahora mica…

Micaela sonrio - ¿enserio?

Storm – Si …. ¿tengo que decírtelo? – forzó una sonrisa burlona.

Micaela sonrio – Quiero escucharlo.

Storm - ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada? – sonrio.

Micaela suspiro - ¡SI! – se lanzo contra Storm haciéndolos caer a los 2 en el césped - ¡SI! , ¡SI! , ¡QUIEROOOO!

Storm – Wuau , para tranquilízate – rio - ¿feliz?

Micaela - ¡DEMACIADO! , ¡Y NO SABES CUANTO! – tiro una bola verde de magia al cielo haciéndolo estallar como globos artificiales –

Storm rio.

Micaela - ¿un ..beso?

A Storm se le borro la sonrisa – No , no puedo.

Micaela – Genial , ahora volviste a tu lado de el deprimente y solitario Storm , que solo me ignora todo el dia.

Storm fruncio el seño - ¡NO! , es que yo te lo quiero dar cuando este preparado y no tenga tantos problemas y eso Mica.

Entonces empezó a llover.

Micaela – Bien , chau – se dio media vuelta y desaparecio entre las gotas de lluvia.


	7. Chapter 7

_En la escuela…_

 _Emma – Ya , ¿entonces a las 2?_

 _Jake – Ok , a las 2 , pero sales rápido._

 _Emma – jajaja , como un rayo…_

 _Jake - ¿A dónde kieres ir?_

 _Emma – Comida Italiana._

 _Jake – Bueno….entonces ahí._

Profesor - ¡ustedes 2! – grito.

Jake y Emma levantaron la cabeza.

Profesor - ¡dejen de mandarse mensajes en clase! , ¡QUE ESTO VIENE EN EL EXAMEN! –

Jake y Emma asintieron y aguantaron la risa.

 _Toco el timbre del recreo y Ivonne arreglo sus cosas._

Nate - ¡IVONNE! – le saludo - ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

Ivonne levanto sus enormes ojos grises – No , ¿por?

Nate - ¡TE INVITO A COMER! – sonrio.

Ivonne rio – jajajaja , ¿en serio?

Nate – Si , paso a tu casa a las ¿2?

Ivonne – 2 y media , tengo tarea , ¿y como sabes donde esta mi casa? – pregunto.

Nate – Tengo contactos..

Ivonne – jajajajaja – volvió a reir - ¿quieres venir conmigo y con Kassie a la cafetería?

Nate - ¿Kassie? , ¿Quién es?

Ivonne – La melliza de Storm , una amiga – sonrio - ¡ahora ven! – lo jalo por el brazo - ¡CONOCERAS A KASSIE!

* * *

 _Esa misma tarde , en la casa de Ivonne , ella llego con una enorme sonrisa._

Ivonne - ¡Hola mama! – sonrio – me voy a mi cuarto , ¡ah! , y luego voy a salir.

Ingrid alzo una sega - ¿y tu desde cuando sales?

Cole - ¿y con quien? – pregunto celoso , O.O

Ivonne - ¡con un amigo! , no es la gran cosa.

Cole – dime el nombre , apellido , edad , nacionalidad , a que se dedica , intenciones , características , an…

Ingrid le dio un codazo - ¡COLE! , asustas a Ivonne..

Ivonne – Si papa como si me fuera a casar con Nate…-apoyo.

Cole abrió los ojos - ¡¿TE VAS A CASAR?!

Ivonne y Ingrid pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Ivonne – Yo mejor me voy … - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Cole - ¡A NO IVONNE , PRIMERO ME DICES LAS INTENCIONES Y A QUE SE DEDI..! – le grito.

Ingrid - ¡COLE! , solo es una niña , no como si fuera la gran cosa…-sonrio.

Cole – Si claro y ¡luego me saca con que soy abuelo! –

Ingrid suspiro – Hay mi hermosa vida – murmuro.

* * *

 _Con Emma.._

Emma - ¡MAMA! , ¡PAPA! , ¡LLEGUE! –grito entrando a la casa.

Pixal - ¿almuerzas?

Emma – No tengo ganas – sonrio , llendo a su cuarto – voy a estudiar a si que no molesten…-mintio.

Pizal y Zane se miraron entre si , ¿desde cuando Emma estudia?

Zane – mmmm..Emma..¿estas bien?

Emma – Si , papa , ¿por?

Zane – Nada , solo estudia – le sonrio.

Emma sonrio triunfante - ¡GRACIAS! – se metio en su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Justo al entrar recibe un mensaje de Jake.

 _Jake – Estoy afuera , baja rápido ;)_

Emma sonrio y desde su closet saco una soga , la engancho contra la cama y la tiro por el balcón y asi logro bajar hasta el césped , donde Jake la atrapo.

Emma – Hola , ¿listo?

Jake – Si , ¡haber si me atrapas! – dijo corriendo por la vereda.

Emma - ¡VAS A VER QUE SI! – rio persiguiéndolo hasta el restaurant.

 _Ivonne bajo las escaleras feliz_ \- ¡ya me voy! , ¡regreso a las 7! – sonrio.

Cole levanto la mirada del periódico – Solo 1 regla Ivonne y te puedes ir.

Ivonne sonrio – Si papa.

Cole suspiro – Me traees una prueba de ADN del chico , posibles enfermedades , de que familia viene , informe sobre su vida , en que trabaja , si tiene alergias , su carácter , que comiste , …su…

Ingrid - ¡COLE! , ya basta…

Ivonne rodo los ojos – Papi , estare bien , te prometo que vuelvo rápido – le dio un abrazo y salio de la casa.

Cole – mi niña , se vuelve mayor – lloro en los brazos de Ingrid.

Ingrid – Oh , no , aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuro.

 _Jake y Emma , llegaron a la entrada del restaurant , pero entonces los 2 sonrieron._

Jake - ¡IVONNE! , ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Ivonne abrió los ojos – No , ustedes que hacen aquí , Emma tu estas castigada sin salir – le regaño.

Emma – M escape ¿Quién es el? – dijo apuntando a Nate.

Ivonne – Es un amigo , Nate , Emma , Jake , Emma , Jake , Nate.

Los 3 se sonrieron entre si.

Jake - ¿van a comer aquí? – los 2 asintieron - ¡genial! , ¡reunion doble!

Ivonne y Nate rieron y entraron al local.

Al entrar todos se quedaron viendo a los chicos con la mandibula hasta el piso.

Jake extrañado prefirió ignorar eso y acercarse a la camarera para pedirle mesa.

La camarera asintió con rapidez y les separo la major mesa.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados.

Ivonne - ¿Por qué nos miran asi? – pregunto.

Emma – Ni idea..

Nate – Oh , ya se por que … - dijo mirando a Jake.

Jake - ¿yo? ,¿yo que he hecho?

Nate sonrió irónico – Tu titulo eso es lo que has hecho..

Todos pronunciaron un enorme – ahhhh…

Y entonces Jake recordó , su tio hiba a hacer el anuncio esa misma mañana y todo el mundo ya se había enterado.

Jake - ¡hay! , ¡solo tengo hambre! , A COMER , me llega todo lo que piense la gente – sonrio triunfal.

* * *

 _Storm llegaba a su casa mojado por la lluvia, al llegar a la puerta , se topó con una caja , gruño y la llevo a dentro , donde vio a su hermana echada en el sofá viendo televisión._

Storm - ¡TU! – grito.

Kassandra - ¿Qué? – dijo apagando la televisión.

Storm – Esto es para ti – dijo dándole la caja.

Kassandra observo la caja y decía que venia desde Sourmun , extrañada la abrió y se quedo con los ojos abiertos al verla.

¡UNA CORONA! , eso era ¡UNA CORONA DORADA CON PERLAS ROSAS INCRUSTADAS!


	8. Chapter 8

Storm – Guau..es….es….-dijo titubeando.

Kassie – Es preciosa…-la tomo por sus brazos y se la puso – hay una carta..

Storm cogio la carta y la abrió.

 ** _Familia Real Walker , Sormum._**

 ** _Para su majestad la Princesa Kassandra:_**

 ** _Kassie..hola , ¿Cómo estas? , tal vez no sepas quien soy , soy la hermana menor que tu padre , me llamo Alessia , como veras , me toca donarte mi corona , te la hiba a dar cuando tu padre vuelva , pero te la quería dar yo misma por una carta , esta fue mi primera corona y espero que te guste … en las fotos eres muy hermosa , es enserio.. te quiero._**

 ** _Se despide , Princesa Alessia Walker._**

Storm - ¿tanto lio por una corona? – saco la corona de su mochila – esta cosa solo me ha traido problemas.

Kassandra rodo los ojos – Pues hoy hubo examen de historia y tu reprobaste , no solo por que eres el príncipe tendras puntos a favor , tonto , asi que mañana tendras que ir , si no quieres reprobar ciencias –

Storm – …. Eres una estúpida… , tu no me mandas

Kassandra - ¡MAS TU! , ¡tu eres el que siempre me estorbo en mi vida! – al decir eso se tapo la boca con las manos – yo no quise….

Storm – No importa , ya se que es asi – dijo seco.

El timbre sono y Storm abrió la puerta - ¿tios?

Kai , Skylar , Zane y Pixal entraron.

Zane - ¿Dónde esta Emma?

Kassandra – Ella no esta aquí… ¿no estaba castigada?

Pixal – Estaba castigada , pues ahora lo estará mas – dijo furiosa . a penas llege , sufrirá las consecuencias.

Las puertas se vuelven a abrir y miles de flashes cubren la puerta y las ventanas , por ahí entran Emma , Ivonne y Jake , este ultimo el cual lo atacaban de preguntas y fotos.

Jake - ¡SUELTENME! – grito , sacándose una cámara de encima - ¡Pt vida! , ¡BASTA!

Kai reacciono y logro cerrar la puerta - ¿¡en que te has metido Jake?!

Jake respondio indignado - ¡¿yo?! , yo solo fui a comer con Ivonne , su amigo y Emma..

Skylar lo cogio del hombro – Emma esta castigada , irresponsable..

Zane intervino – y tu Emma .. no saldrás de casa , te quedaras y solo iras al colegio y entrenamiento , ¿entendido? Y yo ire contigo – ordeno.

Emma - ¡TU NO ME PUEDE SHACER ESO!

Pixal – Oh , claro que podemos somos tus padres – la amenazo – y te podemos decir lo que queramos.

Emma fruncio el seño.

Ivonne - ¿mis padres no han venido? – pregunto.

Kai suspiro – No , nosotros te llevamos a tu casa – dijo abrazándola y llevándola a la puerta – Nos vamos , gracias Kassie y Storm – sonrio.

Los 2 gemelos asintieron , la puerta se cerro y volvió todo a como lo dejaron.

Storm – Me voy a dormir , chau – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Kassandra se interpuso en su camino - ¿estas molesto , por lo que te dije…? – pregunto mirando al piso y ysu cabello castaño caía por sus hombros.

Storm fruncio el seño y se llevo una mano a la nuca – Si , eso , te juro Kassandra que dolio – sin decir mas , subio las escaleras y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

 _Al dia siguiente en la entrada de la escuela , Ivonne con una sonrisa radiante entro._

-¡IVONNE ESPERA! – Ivonne alzo la vista y sonrio.

Ivonne - ¡NATE! – lo abrazo - ¿no deberías estar a dentro?

Nate – Tu mismo lo dijiste debería , te estaba esperando , ¿vamos? – pregunto abrazándola por el hombro.

Ivonne – Claro , es que ….- se quedo muda al ver a Kassie y a Storm entrar a laa escuela con una capucha gigante - Pero …que…

Nate los miro extrañados – Seguro nos lo explicara mas adelante – sonrio.

 _En el salón todos entraron viendo otra vez raro a Kassandra y a Storm , todos fueron llegando y entrando._

Profesor – Buenos días …. – dijo entrando – saquen sus lapiceros que comenzamos el Examen de Ciencias - todos bufaron - ¡AHORA!

Emma le susurro a Jake – mira esto es lo que se hace – levanto la mano.

Profesor - ¿si Emma?

Emma – Profesor no existe una regla de que no se puede entrar con gorros o capuchas, ¿no? - sonrio.

Preofesor – Oh , es cierto , Storm , Kassandra , sáquense eso y asi comenzaremos el examen.

Kassandra fulmino a Emma , con la mirada y esta sonrio feliz.

Storm por primera vez en toda su vida hablo al frente de la clase – Es que …. No podemos , por que...estamos ….pelados – sonrio irónicamente.

Kassandra se llevo una mano a la cabeza - ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrio?

Profesor - ¡VAMOS DEJEMONOS DE TONTERIAS Y QUITENSE ESO , QUE PERDEMOS TIEMPO PARA EL EXAMEN! – grito furioso.

Emma susurro – Esa era la idea…

Micaela la fulmino.

Emma - ¿Qué?

Storm y Kassandra se miraron , entre si.

Profesor - ¡PERO QUE SE APUREN!

Storm y Kassandra , se sacaron la capucha , dejando ver la corona , que cada uno tenía , en su cabeza.

Profesor – Oh .. por…

Storm y Kassandra bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, mientras todos observaban las 2 reliquias de oro.

 _En el recreo todos se quedaron murmurando al ver a Storm y Kassandra salir del salón._

Micaela - ¡Kassie! , ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre lo de la corona? – dijo acercándose a Storm y Kassandra que hablaban caminando por el patio.

Kassandra – Recien llego ayer , no para tanto…-explico.

Un chico del mismo grado se acerco y le quito la corona a Kassandra.

Kassandra - ¡OYE TU! , ¡dame eso! – grito , haciendo que todos formaran un circulo.

Chico – Uy , uy , la princesita se molesto – dijo causando la risa de todo el publico.

Micaela entro - ¡DEVUELVELE LA CORONA! , ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! – grito formando un circulo de magia verde en sus manos , pero entonces recordó que tenían prohibido usar sus elementos en la escuela .

El chico se acerco a Micaela , la cogio del pelo y la boto al piso – Eso te pasa por puerca y mandona pelirubia – grito.

Kassandra se llevo las manos a la boca – Disculpate.

Chico - y si no quiero que Princesita – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente - eres bonita , ¿lo sabes?.

El publico pronuncio un – uhhhhhh – burlon.

Pero un puñete lo separo de Kassandra.

Todo el publico retrodecio.

Storm - ¡TE ORDENO MALDITO IMBECIL QUE LE DEVUELVAS LA CORONA Y TE DISCULPES CON MI ENAMORADA Y CON MI HERMANA , MALDITO INFELIZ!...¡AHORA! – grito furioso.


	9. Chapter 9

En el cielo se podía ver que los rayos y truenos se hacían presentes.

El publico retrocedio ante lo que dijo Storm.

El chico se quedo palido y le entrejo la corona - …Toma…

Storm - ¡No! , ¡se la das en la mano! ¡a mi hermana! – prenuncio serio.

El chico con miedo se acerco a Kassandra y le dio la corona – Toma…

Storm - ¡DISCULPATE!

Chico – Disculpa….

Storm - ¡Con Micaela! – ordeno.

Chico – Pero … - pronuncio nervioso.

Storm - ¡QUE LO HAGAS! – grito.

Chico – Lo lamento Micaela – bajo la cabeza.

Storm - ¡AHORA TE LARGAS DE MI VISTA!

El chico bajo la cabeza y salio corriendo de ahí.

El publico tanbien se disperso.

Storm abrazo a Micaela - ¿estas bien?

Micaela – Estoy bien , ¿Por qué te pusiste asi? – pregunto.

Storm sonrio ironico – Por que nadie toca a mis 2 chicas favoritas , nadie , ¿oiste?

Micaela sonrio y le dio un beso en el cachete – Anda a ver a Kassie…

Storm asintió y se acerco a ella - ¿Por qué lloras?

Kassandra se limpio las lagrimas con el puño de su polo – Por que soy una mala hermana..

Storm arqueo una sega – ¿De que hablas?

Kassie – De lo que te dije ayer , soy una sonsa , no es cierto , solo ….. después de ver lo que hiciste por mi hoy , me siento mal en serio … - una lagrima salio de sus ojos azules eléctricos.

Storm – Ow , Kassie , no llores .. no me importa lo de ayer , se que me lo dijiste sin querer…

Kassandra abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿me dijiste Kassie?

Storm rio – Si , ¿por?

Kassandra – Tu nunca me decias asi …..

Storm – Pues ahora lo are – sonrio – Eres mi Kassie

 _Nate entro a su casa y lo primero que vio fue a Adriano mirándolo con cara de ¿Cómo te fue? Y Nate solo bufo._

Nate - ¿Qué quieres ahora papa? – indago cansado – solo quiero dormir..

Adriano solto una carcajada - ¡¿DORMIR?! , ni que nada jovencito… ¡usted va a cambiarse e invitar a Ivonne a la playa –

Nate - ¿Qué?

Adriano – Lo que escucho y tanbien después de esto quiero que la traigas a la casa y la capturemos para sacarle información para Chen , como tu no pudiste sacarle nada ….

Nate – Que si pude si pude , pero ¡No quiero! , ella no es mala papa , ¡ella no es asi!

Adriano - ¿y tu desde cuando la defiendes?

Nate suspiro – Desde que me gusta.

Adriano retrocedio y abrió los ojos - ¡¿Qué?! , ¡PUES AHORA CON MUCHA MAS RAZON , ME LA TRAES , AHORA!

Nate - ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño! , ¡y por eso … le contare todo! –

Adriano - ¡¿Qué?! , ¡VEN ACA! , ¡SOY TU PADRE OBEDECEME! – pero sus gritos fueron en vano , Nate se había ido.

Adriano - _*Tengo que ir a avisarle a Chen*_ \- sin decir mas , salio de la casa.

 _2 jovenes caminaban por el basurero riendo , felices._

Emma – No puedo creer que me escapara de nuevo – dijo riendo – te juro que si esta vez mi padres se enteran , me castigan por 2 semanas – rio.

Jake – jajajajaj y a mi por 5000 , ya sabes como son ellos , par de tarados – los 2 chicos se echaron a reir , pero escucharon una voz.

-¿Cómo que le va a contar a la chica? – dijo una voz.

Emma - ¿Hay alguien mas en el basurero? – le susurro a Jake.

Jake – Vamos a ver … - los 2 se asomaron a un muro y sacaron sus ojos por la parte superior , para poder ver y escuchar.

Los 2 chicos vieron a una gran multitud de serpentins , 1 señor , Adriano y 2 señores que parecían senseis , Chen y Walker.

Adriano – Aja , tenemos que atacar hoy , el ninja azul , no esta esta en su reino y nadie sabe nada , además , tenemos que mandar 6 serpentins para sacar a mi hijo de ahí -

Chen – Okey , Walker mande 6 serpentins a la playa a traer a Nate y los demás a Ninjago y procuren atrapar a la robot y al príncipe ¿entendieron?

Serpentins - ¡SI SEÑOR!

Walker - ¡AHORA ALISTENSE QUE PARTIMOS EN 10 MINUTOS!

Emma le susurro a Jake – me quieren a mi…

Jake seguía atonito – Nat es hijo de ese señor …..

Emma sacudió a Jake por los hombros - ¡TENEMOS QUE AVISARLES A NUESTROS PAPAS!

Jake asintió y los 2 empezaron a correr fuera del basurero.

 _Nate y Ivonne caminaban por la playa._

Ivonne – Oye …. Te noto nervioso … ¿estas bien? – pregunto.

Nate hizo que Ivonne se sentara en la arena con el – No quiero que te asustes ….

Ivonne se movio tensa – Solo dime …

Nate suspiro – Soy hijo de uno de los ex novios de tu mama … y mi papa y su tal amigo Chen – Nate pudo ver que cuando el pronuncio Chen , en los ojos de Ivonne se mostro miedo – quieren capturar a Emma y a Storm y me dijieron que me acercara a ti para sacarte información…

Ivonne se paro rápidamente y retrosedio - ¡ERES UN MALDITO! , ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! , ¡TE ODIO! , ¡TE DETESTO! – empezó a gritar , mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

Nate se acerco – Ivonne ….

Ivonne chillo - ¡ALEJATE! , ¡VETE!

Nate – No me voy , porque tú me gustas y no te dejare sola por lo que quiere mi padre , estoy de tu lado…

Ivonne se calmo – No entiendo , ¿te gusto?

Nate – Si , yo no me acerque a ti por lo que pedia mi padre , lo hacia por que me pareces una chica genial y …. Me gustas , es por eso.

Ivonne sonrio.

Serpentin - ¡AHÍ ESTA! – 6 serpentins bajaron a la playa capturando a Nate y los otros 3 a Ivonne.

Pero Ivonne, hizo que desde el suelo crecieran algas amarrando a los 3 serpentins que los sujetaba al piso y dejándola libre , pero no por mucho tiempo.

Ivonne intento hacer lo mismo con Nate , pero este la interrumpio.

Nate - ¡NO IVONNE CORRE Y AVISALE A TU FAMILIA! – grito - ¡YO ME LIBERO SOLO!

Ivonne - ¡No te puedo dejar aquí! – dijo mientras lloraba.

Nate - ¡Hazlo! , ¡IVONNE HAZLO! – Ivonne se limpio la lagrima que caia por su mejilla y se lanzo a correr devuelta a su casa.

 _Storm y Micaela caminaban por el parque sonriendo._

Micaela – Entonces ….. ay me olvide lo que seguía – rio.

Storm le sonrio – Ven – Micaela se acerco a el y lo abrazo , mientras Micaela reia.

Micaela abrazada por Storm - ¿sabias que hay un paparazzi detrás del arbusto no? Y que nos va a tomar una foto abrazados –

Storm – me llega , eso es lo mejor , para que vea que tengo a la enamorada mas linda del mundo - sonrio.

Serpentin - ¡Si si , muy bonita eh! – se burlo , mientras 15 serpentins venían detrás de ellos.

Storm se separo de Micaela.

Micaela empezó a formar una bola de magia verde , pero el serpentin la interrumpio.

Serpentin - ¡NI TE PREOCUPES , EH , QUE NO TE QUEREMOS A TI , QUEREMOS AL PRINCIPE!

Micaela miro a Storm - ¿Qué..?

Storm - ¡Micaela detrás mio! – grito.

Micaela - ¿Qué?

Storm - ¡DETRÁS MIO! – Micaela obedecio y se puso detrás de el - ahora no te muevas de ahi , por que no quiero que te pase nada malo , ¿entiendes?

Micaela asintio.

Storm si bueno , no tenia poder elemental , pero era muy bueno en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y eso lo hacia muy bien.

* * *

 **HOLAAAA :D**

 **Mi pais perdio contra Chile , MALDITOS CHILENOS :C , PERO ARGENTINA SI LES SACARA LA MUGRE! MUJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Bueno .. les queria avisar que no actualizare en 2 semanas , por que entro en los malditos examenes ... MALDITOS EXAMENES :C , talvez lo gre actualizar 1 vez o 2 , pero no estoy tan segura**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ivonne llego corriendo , junto con Emma y Jake a su casa , ahí todos se encontraban hablando._

Ivonne , Jake y Emma - ¡NINJAGO , ESTE EN PROBLEMAS , CHEN , AH VUELTO! – gritaron a la vez a mirarse raro.

Ivonne - ¿Cómo es que …saben? – pregunto.

Jake hizo una mueca – Lo escuchamos –

Cole se levanto de la mesa rápidamente - ¿Estan bien?

Ivonne – Si , papa , pero .. Nate esta ahí y ¡tienes que salvarlo! – dijo mientras unas muecas salían de sus ojos.

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.

Lloyd -¡MICAELA! - grito - ¡¿Dónde esta?!  
Todos se miraron , al pensar lo peor.

Kassandra - ¿Y Storm? –

La puerta se abrió y entraron , Micaela y Storm sudando.

Melanie - ¡Mica! , ¿estas bien cielo? , ¿Qué te paso? – corrió hacia ella , junto con Lloyd.

Storm se hecho en el sofá - ¡Tienen que ir! , ¡Chen me quiere a mi y a Emma! –

Zane - ¡¿Qué?! – grito - ¡¿Cómo lo saben?!

Emma – Lo escuchamos en el basurero .. es peligroso , ¿no? – inquirio.

Zane – Si , y por eso , ustedes no saldrán de aca , ¿entendieron? , las chicas se quedan aca , ¡Lloyd , Cole y Kai , nos vamos! – ordeno.

Emma – Pero ….-

Kai – Llamare a Jay …. – coge el teléfono y marca el numero.

 _En Sormun , Jay se encontraba en una reunión de conferencia._

Señor - ¿Y que hacemos con las costas de Ninjago? , esto durara mucho –

Jay pone una pose pensativa - Mandaremos , agentes desde aquí , cada año , para arreglar eso , además …- fue interrumpido , por el sonido de el teléfono – Disculpenme un momento.

Se acerca a Alessia y le habla – Te dije que no hagan entrar llamadas – gruño.

Alessia – Era Kai , dijo que era algo importante –

Jay – Par ti , todo es importante – la miro de mala forma y cogio el teléfono.

+Hola?

+¡Jay! , ¡tienes que venir ahora!

+Haber Kai , estoy en una reunión importan…

+Te importa eso mas que tu hijo?

+Que pasa con el?

+Chen

+Voy para alla.

Colgo el teléfono – Señores , me tengo que ir – se acerco a Alessia y le susurro – Distarelos , dile a Nya que estare pronto , te amo – y salio corriendo , dejando a Alessia con una cara de WFT , que hasta se le cae la corona.

 _En Ninjago , en la plazuela , estaba desierto , toda la gente se había ido y encerrados en sus casas , menos Chen y su equipo._

Adriano - ¿Cuándo van a salir?

Chen fruncio una mueca – Ahora – sonrio – Intenten atrapar al niño y a la robot , ¿entienden? – indico.

-Malditos ….

Todos voltearon a ver donde la voz , Nate se encontraba atado y sujetado por 2 serpentins.

Adriano se acerco a el – Tu te callas la boca niño , eso te pasa por enamorarte de esa tal chica – le gruño.  
Nate fruncio el seño , nunca se dejaría llevar por su padre.

Nunca.

 _En la casa de Storm y Kassie , se desataba una pelea , entre padre e hija._

Emma - ¡Papa! , ¡yo quiero ir! – grito.

Zane - ¡NO VAS Y PUNTO! – grito – Pixal , cuidala , se puso su mascara y todos salieron a fuera.

Chen y Adriano se acercaron a ellos , todos veian por la ventana todo.

Chen – Valla , valla , hasta que nos volvemos a ver – rio.

Lloyd - ¡¿A hora que quieres?!

Chen – Algo muy simple , al niño y a la robot , si nos lo dan , no hay guerra – rio por lo bajo.

Zane - ¡TU ESTAS LOCO! , ¿crees que te dare a mi hija asi como asi? – grito.

Cole – Adriano … ¿te fuiste con este bastardo? –

Adriano sonrio – Si .. ¡eso te pasa por quitarme a Ingrid! , ¿crees que no cobraría venganza? – grito - ¡ME LA QUITASTE!

Cole – Tienes a tu propio hijo amarrado ahí , ¿Qué clase de padre eres? –

Adriano – Uno que busca venganza –

Chen - ¡ATAQUE! – grito y todos los serpentins se lanzaron contra los ninjas , era guerra.

* * *

 **Casi final , abra tercera parte , pero sera corta , asi que se subira aqui en este mismo fic.**

 **SE DESPIDE ,**

 **PINKISITA PIE**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma - ¡Pero mama! – grito Emma desde la casa , mientras le suplicaba a su madre - ¡Dejame ir!

Pixal - ¡NO! , es peligroso Emma , no lo haras –

Por un momento los ojos de Emma se volvieron rojos – Tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo –

Emma salio de la casa y se opuso ante la pelea , haciendo que todos pararan.

Lloyd - ¡¿Qué?! – dijo viendo a Emma , en media pelea.

Zane - ¡EMMA! , ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA! – le grito.

Emma fruncio el seño – No , es por mi culpa que estén aquí , me quieren a mi , yo los venceré –

Kai abrió la boca , hasta el piso.

Chen se acerco a Emma con una sonrisa sinestra – Hola , pequeña robot –

Zane - ¡ALEJATE! – le grito Zane.

Chen rio – Hay , pero si solo le estoy hablando – rio - ¿crees que podras derrotarme? – rio - ¡pues no lo haras! –

Sin dejar tiempo de reaccionara Emma , Chen la cogio y la ato a un tubo - ¡AYUDA! , ¡AYUDENME!

Chen sonrio - ¡Vayan a la casa y tráiganme al niño ese! –

Los serpentins sonrieron y entraron a la casa , mientras Zane y los demás ninjas intentaba desatar a Emma del tubo , pero le fue imposible , , no podían con 100 serpentins.

 _Dentro de la casa…_

Ingrid - ¡VIENEN HACIA ACA! – grito - ¡Los niños arriba! –

Pero fue muy , tarde , los serpentins entraron y lograron coger a Storm.

Storm - ¡Oye! , ¡suelteme ¡ , ¿Qué le pasa? – grito molesto.

Kassandra se solto del brazo de Skylary entro - ¡SUELTALO! – hizo una bola de luz y se lo tiro , haciendo que todos se cegaran por unos minutos.

Storm - ¡KASSANDRA SAL DE AQUÍ! – grito - ¡SAL AHORA! , ¡ES PELIGROSO!

Kassandra - ¡¿Estas loco?! – grito - ¡ESTAMOS EN ESTO JUNTOS! –

Los 2 retrocedieron y lograron rinconarse en la pared , Storm y Kassandra cerraron los ojos , esperando el final , pero nunca llego.

Kassandra abrió un ojo y sonrío - ¡STORM MIRA!

Storm abrió los ojos - ¡PAPA!

Jay se encontraba tirando rayos a todos los serpentins y acabándolos por completo.

Kassandra corrió hacia Jay y lo abrazo - ¡PAPA! –

Jay - ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – sonrio - ¿Storm?

Storm fruncio el seño – Bien –

Jay salio a fuera y se enfrento a Chen.

Chen - ¡Valla , valla! , asi que el Rey regreso – se burlo – Lo lamento , pero esta vez , lo hiciste muy tarde –

Zane - ¡SUELTALA! – grito , pero estaba exausto – Por Favor …

Ingrid no pudo aguantar eso y dejando a Ivonne al cuidado de Pixal y Skylar , salio a fuera - ¡CHEN!

Adriano la miro - ¿Ingrid? , cada dia estas mas bella …-

Cole apretó los dientes.

Ingrid – Emma , es muy pequeña , llévame a mi si quieres , dejala a ella –

Adriano abrió los ojos en par en par.

Cole y Ivonne - ¡¿Qué?!

Ingrid - ¡Llevame a mi!

Chen sonrio malovolicamente – No , aunque estes muy buena , queremos a la niña , por que es un robot y no tiene determinado su futuro , de ser mala o buena y creeme que ahora que la capturemos será mas mala que nunca –

Pixal y Zane lo miraron con horror – Eres un bastardo.

Chen – Ya lo se , veo que el Rey ese , vencio a mis serpentins , muy bien , volveré a llevarme a ese niño , ¡se los juro! , por ahora .. nos ocuparemos de esta niña – sonrio - ¡WALKER , RETIRADA! ,¡AH Y LLEVATE A NATE , PARA QUE SE OLVIDE DE ESA IVONNE , SEA COMO NOSOTROS Y A LA NIÑA ,AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE BATALLA! – ordeno , mientras todos se retiraban.

Los niños salieron , con las chicas , Pixal , empezó a llorar en el brazo de Zane.

Pixal – Perdi a mi hija …. – lloro , mientras Zane la consolaba.

Zane – La recuperaremos … te lo juro ….-

Ivonne empezó a llorar - ¡Nate ….! , ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TODOS MIS AMIGOS SE VAN!? , ¿soy fea? , ¿tengo algo de malo? – grito furiosa , captando la atención de todos.

Ingrid – Ivonne .. no …-

Ivonne - ¡NO NADA MAMA! , ¡MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA! – grito mientras corria hacia la casa.

Ingrid intento perseguirla , pero Cole la detuvo – Debe estar sola –

Jay meneo la cabeza negativamente - ¡Se acabo! – dijo llamando la antencion de todos.

Kai - ¿de que hablas?

Jay – Ninjago es muy peligroso , me llevare a Storm y a Kassandra conmigo a Sourmun , ¡ahora! – ordeno.

Micaela y Storm - ¡¿Qué?!

Jay – No nada Storm , te me vas alistando , por que partimos hoy –

Micaela se acerco a Storm - ¿Y ahora que? , ¿te vas?

Storm le sonrio – Parece que si – hizo una pausa – pero te juro que cuando tenga 18 años y este al poder , estaras conmigo , ¿entiendes? , no me olvidare de ti , nunca.

Micaela le sonrio y lo abrazo – Te extrañare

Storm – Y yo a ti.

* * *

 **Final , abra tercera parte , pero sera corta , asi que se subira aqui en este mismo fic.**

 **SE DESPIDE ,**

 **PINKISITA PIE**


	12. Temp: 3 - Teddy

_6 años después: SOURMUN_

 _Storm se encuentra en una gran oficina , firmando y leyendo papeles , cuando la puerta se abre y Kassandra entra._

Kassandra - ¿Storm? – dijo peinándose y colocándose la corona, en cima.

Storm sin parar de ver los papeles , respondio - ¿Qué?

Kassie se sentó en el pequeño sofá y hablo – Creo que debes dejar esos papeles y tener vida , Storm –

Storm - …Esta es mi vida , tengo 18 años , tengo que estar listo para el trono , en unos cuantos meses , además .. con lo tuyo …-

Kassandra - ¡Callate! , ¡Papa esta de acuerdo , además Xavier me ama! – se defendió.

Storm – Claro y se te ocurrio meterte con el primer general , ¿no? – despego un ojo de los papeles y arqueo una sega.

Kassandra bufo - ¡Eres un amar …! – fue interrumpida , por la puerta que se abrió.

Kalani – Majestad – dijo entrando con un pequeño niño en los brazos – el príncipe Teddy , ya termino de comer su comida –

Kassandra sonrio – Gracias Kalani – la mucama volvió a cerrar la puerta - ¿Cómo estas cariño?

Teddy - ¡MAMA! – grito el pequeño abrazando a Kassie – termine de comer todo –

Kassie lo cargo - ¡Felicidades , mi amor! – Teddy rio.

Teddy se acerco a la mesa donde Storm , no paraba de revisar papeles - ¿tio?

Storm - ¿Ah?

Teddy - ¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo y mama? , ¡Por Favor! – dijo el pequeño.

Storm despego la cara de los papeles y le sonrió – Campeón , no puedo ahora – a Teddy se le borro la sonrisa – tengo unos trámites que hacer y …-

Teddy – Tú no me quieres –

Storm – No nene, yo te adoro –

Teddy – Entonces irías, conmigo al parque tio – Teddy galo a Kassandra hasta la puerta – Vamos mami – y la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejando a un Storm solo.

 _En Ninjago , En la casa de Ivonne:_

 _Pov Ivonne:_

Dolor.

Eso es lo que siento.

Me encuentro echada en mi cama , pensando en las mil cosas que hubiera podido hacer , antes de que mi madre muriera , como la charla que tuvimos hace 3 meses , una noche antes de su muerte.

 _Ingrid – Y por eso tienes que ser fuerte , hija – sonrio._

 _Ivonne – Pero , mama … yo no quiero que te vayas …_

 _Ingrid la tomo de las manos – Te amo Ivonne , y creeme algún dia tendras hijos , y .. seras feliz , me harias la abuela mas feliz del mundo –_

 _Ivonne - ¿pero .. que pasara cuando te vayas? , Ya perdi a Nate , no te quiero perder a ti tanbien , ni a papa –_

 _Ingrid – Nunca , me perderas –_

 _Ivonne - ¿me lo prometes mama? , ¿nunca?_

 _Ingrid le dio una de sus mas sinceras sonrias – Siempre estare contigo – le señalo su corazón – Aquí , siempre aquí._

 _Me siento fatal , mi mama murió , en el parto de mi hermano Theo , el cual solo tiene 3 meses , solo tengo a mi papa y a las 2 personas que he amado en toda mi vida …. me han dejado._

 _¿La vida es así de dura?_

 _Fin Pov Ivonne._

 _SOURMUN: Storm seguía revisando papeles , cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe._

Storm se paro de golpe - ¡¿Pero que …..?! – grito.

Un chico rubio con ojos verdes entro a la sala - ¡Storm! – rio - ¿sorprendido?

Storm frunció el seño - ¿Qué haces aquí Ty? –

Ty – Pues vine a ver al futuro rey , ¿Y? – rio.

Storm – Aja , muy bien – dijo molesto – Ahora vete , estoy ocupado –

Ty - ¡Eres muy amargado! , ¡ven podemos ir a una discoteca y ligar …! – dijo poniendo un tono pervertido.

Storm se paro con bruquedad - ¡¿Estas loco?! , ¡¿Sabes con quien estas hablando no?! , ¡pues no! , ¡Una cosa es que seas el conde de Sourmun y otra que seas un cojudo! – le grito.

Ty hiba a responder , pero la puerta se volvió a abrir , revelando a Alessia.

Alessia - ¡Hey Ty llegaste temprano! – dijo sonriendo y ya veo que ya se encontraron.

Storm y Ty – Aja – dijeron con desagrado.

Alessia – Pues , ¡te llame a llamar Ty , por que tengo una sorpresa! – dijo feliz.

Ty – Pues , dilo rápido , para que por fin , me largue de aquí –

Storm – Pues nadie te ha obligado a venir – respondio Storm.

Alessia - ¡Paren! , los llame , por que como tu padre Storm , esta de viaje de negocios .. ustedes tendrán que viajar a Ninjago , para hacer un trabajo de reconstrucción –

Ty y Storm - ¡¿Qué?! , ¿Los 2?!

Alessia – No , la princesa Kassandra tanbien ira , con el príncipe Teddy y el infante Jake los esperara alla , ¿entienden?

Storm fulmino a Ty con la mirada – Bien … , pero ni un minuto mas…

* * *

 **Tercera parte , momi!**

 **Espero les guste ...**

 **LINUX ME HIJO COJUDA D:**


	13. Temp: 3 - Agua

-Este aroma no me gusta –

-Claro pues si es una ciudad cualquiera , Storm , no seas ingenuo –

\- No soy ingenuo , Ty , se nota que estas celoso –

\- ¿¡Celoso yo?! , ja primero muerto que estar celoso de ti –

\- ¡Ya paren! – intervino Kassie , con Teddy a su lado – parecen locos discutiendo en plena calle –

-Soy el príncipe , nadie me ve raro –

Kasssandra puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

-¡Chicos! – se escucho una voz desde atrás.

-¡Jake! – grito Kassie corriendo hacie el con Teddy - ¿Cómo has estado?

Storm se quedo parado con Ty , viendo todo.

– Bien Kassie ¿y tu pequeño? – dijo dirijiendose ahora a Teddy.

-¡Bien!

Storm tocio para hacerse notar - ¿nos vamos ya?

-¿sigues asi de amargado? – rio Jake.

– Haber , ¿sabes con quien estas hablando no? –

-…..mm si , con mi primo –

-No , soy el príncipe y merezco respeto , ¿entiendes? –

-Pero … Storm – insistió Jake –

\- ¡No! , soy el príncipe ya dije , además ya me harte de estar con gente de baja sociedad – Kassandra quizo hablar pero Storm la interrumpio - ¡No! , no te quiero escuchar , Ty nos vamos a la compañía , ¡Ahora! – galo a Ty por el hombro y siguieron su camino.

\- Lo siento Jake , siempre es asi – se disculpo Kassie.

-No importa , ¿quieres venir a tu casa? , seguro ahí están Ivonne y Mica …

-Claro , ah , ¿y como va Ivonne? , me entere lo de su hermanito , mi tio debe estar desecho igual que ella …

Jake puso una mueca – Mejor velo tu misma –

-No entiendo por que me jalaste asi , el chico parecía buena onda –

-El chico es mi primo , Jake y si , es buena onda , pero mientras mas rápido nos vayamos de aca , estare mas feliz –

-Aja , yo solo me quiero ligar a una buena chica , se nota que hay muuuuuy buenas aca – dijo volteando su cabeza y viéndole el trasero a una chica de atrás.

Storm le dio un buen golpe - ¡No venimos para esas cosas! Ty , solo quiero …¡AU!

Storm levanto la vista y se había topado con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le grito Storm - ¡SOY EL PRINCIPE Y VIENES A TOPARTE A SI CONMIGO!

Chica - ¿Storm?

Storm frunció una mueca - ¡Para ti estúpida , soy _su majestad ,_ ¿entiendes?

La chica rodo los ojos – Eres increíble – y siguió su camino –

-Esa estúpida , mira como me ha dejado , maldita – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo

-Pues para mi , estaba muy buena , ¿no importa que me la ligue no? –

Storm bufo - ¡Has lo que quieras con ella , ¿si? , ahora vámonos –

* * *

 _Pov Ivonne:_

Sali de mi cuarto por tanto llorar y me fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Escuche voces , seguro eran de mi padre , ¿habrian visitas? No creo , Micaela no me dijo que vendría hoy …creo.

* * *

 _Pov Kassie_

Jake abrió la puerta y los recuerdos invadieron mi mente , la casa donde pase tantos momentos. La casa de mi tio Cole y mi tia Ingrid.

-Sígueme – me dijo Jake , yo jalando a Teddy de mi brazo , entramos a la sala de estar.

No pude evitar la alegría inmensa de estar ahí , estaba mi tio Cole con un pequeño bebes en brazos.

-¡TIO! – grite corriendo a abrazarlo , el dejo al bebe en su cuna y correspondió al abrazo.

-Kassie ….¿como has estado? , ¿vienes de visita? , ¿y tu hermano?

Yo sonreí – Vine a viguilar a mi hermano y a Ty , un amigo – dije entre comillas – y vine con mi hijo Teddy , ¡ah! Y para verlos a ustedes , ¿Cómo has estado? .. ¿lo han superado?

Cole intento sonreir pero no pudo – Algo – se desplomo en el sillón – Ivonne , todavía no lo acepta y lo único que me sigue aquí parado es Theo y mi hija , no se que haría sin ellos.

En esos momentos cargue a Teddy , que hasta ahora se había quedado mudo , y me pongo a pensar , ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hijo?

Yo me sente a su costado – No te pongas asi , mi tia Ingrid , es buena persona y te sigue ciudando desde el cielo , nunca te dejara , a ella no le gustaría verte asi …-

Cole fingió una sonrisa – Si …. Hasta ahora recuerdo como la conoci en la cafetería .. yo .. yo …-

Vi que una lagrima callo por su mejilla , lo mejor era cambiar el tema – Oye tio – Cole volteo su cabeza - ¿Dónde esta Ivonne? ¿puedo verla?

Mi tio volvió a cargar a Theo y sonrio – Claro , ¡IVONNE!

* * *

 _Pov Ivonne_

Escuche mi nombre.

¿acaso mi padre no entendia que quería estar sola?

Seguro es Jake , ese cojudo que nunca me deja en paz , claro como el ya supero lo de Emma , pero no entiende que yo no supero lo de mi madre y …Nate .

-¡IVONNE! – volvi a escuchar la voz de mi papa.

Bufe y me servi otro vaso con agua y Sali de la cocina a la sala de estar - ¡¿Qué QUIERES …..?!

No pude terminar por que el vaso se me callo y lo peor es que se me callo en un niño.

¡¿QUÉ HACE UN NIÑO EN MI CASA?!

¡Espera! , yo he visto ese niño antes , ¡En las revistas de Sourmun! , .. el ..¿no es el hijo de Kassandra? .. ¡Esperen! Si el esta aca es por que …

Levante la vista y vi a Kassandra con una mirada de horror , mientras el príncipe Teddy lloraba.

…..¿Que hice?

* * *

 **7u7 se despide .. Pinkisita Pie 7u7**


	14. Temp: 3 - La Cita

\- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito Teddy , al sentir como la sangre caia por su mejilla.

Cole miro a Ivonne y le grito - ¡Anda trae vendas , anda corre! – Ivonne asintió y salio corriendo.

Kassandra se acerco a Teddy – Tranquilo , ya ,ya , para , solo es un pequeño corte , nada mas si - , pero Teddy seguía sollozando.

-Aquí están – dijo Ivonne dándole las vendas a Kassandra – en serio , lo siento no me di cuenta...-

Cole - ¡Ves Ivonne eso te pasa por andar de distraída , tu nunca apren…! – fue interrumpido por Kassandra.

Kassandra – No la regañes no fue su culpa – dijo poniéndole las vendas a Teddy – además , Teddy ya se siente mejor a que ¿no? – Teddy asintió.

* * *

Storm y Ty entraron en un gran edificio , donde se veía las letras CONSTRUCTORAS GREEN , LO MEJOR DE NINJAGO.

Unos señores se acercaron a Storm y Ty y lo guiaron a una sala de conferencias.

Había una gran mesa alrededor y miles de señores sentados alrededor.

Señor – Su majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia – siéntese por favor , mientras esperamos a la arquitecta.

Storm hizo una mueca , junto con Ty y los 2 se sentaron.

Una señorita rubia , entro a la sala – Disculpen por la tardanza , es que me tropeze y … - se quedo muda al ver a Storm ahí - ¡Tu!

Storm se para con brusquedad - ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! –

Señor – Pues es la arquitecta –

Storm - ¡Pues no! , ni modo trabajare con ella , es una irrespetuosa y grosera , no tiene respeto –

Señor – Pero ... majestad –

Storm - ¡¿Saben que?! , llamare a mi papa , para que pare esto – dijo dirijiendose a la salida.

Ya afuera , Storm saco su teléfono y llamo a Jay.

+¿Papa?

+Haber Storm , estoy en una reunión importante ¿que quieres? , ¿Kassie esta bien?

\+ Se , aja todo bien con ella

+¿Entonces?

+¡El problema soy yo! , me han puesto de socia a una rubia presumida y grosera

+Pero pensé que te gustaría estar con ella .. si .. es…

+¡No pues papa! , no me gusta , la cambias o me regreso a Sourmun

+Si muy bien hijo, pero acuérdate que falta una semana para que te coronen y Ty puede obtener tu lugar

Storm abrió los ojos de en par en par +Esta bien

+Muy bien, ahora avísame de todo, ¿vale?

+Bien – Storm colgó el teléfono y ingreso otra vez a la compañía.

A penas entro, vio como Ty hablaba con la rubia esa presumida, seguro se la estaba ligando y eso.

Me acerque al señor y le dije que volvería a trabajar.

Rápidamente toda la gente volvió a sus puestos, se pondrían de acuerdo cuando empezábamos.

* * *

Son las 5 de la tarde y podemos ver a Ty y Storm caminando de regreso a casa.

Ty traía una sonrisa y Storm estaba molesto.

Storm - ¿Por qué sonries tanto? –

Ty – Quede con la rubia , para salir esta noche –

Storm – Ah –

Los 2 llegaron a la casa antigua , en donde ellos vivian cuando eran pequeños.

Storm abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa.

Ty – Guau , ¿aquí vivías? –

Storm – Si , pero eso fue antes , ahora esto es una porquería – se sentó en el mueble y se puso a leer un libro y Ty subia a su habitación a alistarse.

* * *

30 minutos después …

La puerta se abrió , dejando ver a Kassandra , Teddy , Jake y Ivonne , riendo.

Storm se paro rápidamente - ¡KASSANDRA! – grito.

Kassie abrió los ojos – Oye , tranquilo , ¿Qué te pasa? –

Storm - ¿De donde vienes? –

Kassandra la miro incrédula – de la casa de Ivonne –

Storm frunció el seño - ¿Ivonne? , ¿Quién miércoles es Ivonne? –

Ivonne – Soy yo , guau , si que has cambiado – hablo.

Storm – para ti niña , soy el príncipe – Kassandra rodo los ojos – y …- puso sus ojos en Teddy - ¡¿Qué le paso?!

Jake – Pues .. fue un accidente , Ivonne derramo una vaso en cima de el , pero …-

Storm - ¡¿Vaso?! , ¿¡Se corto la cabeza?! –

Jake lo miro asustado – Si...-

Storm miro a Ivonne - ¡TE ME LARGAS DE MI CASA!

Kassandra - ¡¿Qué?! , ¡Oye Storm! – intento detenerlo , pero fue muy tarde , Storm , ya había sacado a Ivonne de la casa y tirado la puerta en la cara.

Jake – Pues ... creo que ya me voy – dijo saliendo de la casa también.

Kassandra miro mal a Storm - ¡Eres un grosero! , ¡es nuestra amiga!

Storm - ¡NI QUE AMIGA! , ¡ES UNA CHICA NORMAL! – grito.

En ese momento Ty bajo con un saco y pantalones de tela.

Kassandra paro su discusión y lo miro de pies a cabeza - ¿A dónde vas? –

Ty – Tengo una cita , me la encontrare en el parque a media cuadra de aquí –

Kassandra – Que bien ... supongo – dijo viendo como Ty salía de la casa y a Storm gruñir.


	15. Recuerdos

En un callejón oscuro en el desierto, se podía ver a dos hombres hablando, en una mesa con una vela en el centro.

Walker – No podemos seguir así, ¿sabes cuantos serpentins hemos desperdiciado? –

Chen frunció el ceño - ¡Pero esta vez será diferente! , tenemos a la robot, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es tener una robot mala, en nuestro equipo? –

Walker puso una mueca - ¡Hemos perdido 2 veces! , en realidad, creo que ya no hay esperanza…

Chen - ¡Callate! , sabes que no me voy a rendir , solo por que la mal agradecida de mi hija no me hizo caso y se caso con el pelotudo de el rojo ese.

Walker – se llama Kai…

Chen- ¡Me llega su nombre! , ahora tráeme a Adriano y a Emma , has algo productico – Walker se quedó mirándolo - ¡Vamos anda!

Walker se dirijio a la puerta y hizo una señal para que entraran.

Adriano entro con una capa negra y atrás venia una robot con el cabello rubio/dorado.

Adriano se quitó la capa y sonrio – señor , ¿para que me llama? –

Walker – Par planear su nuevo plan que de seguro no funcionara –

Chen le lanzo una mirada fría – Callate Walker - tosio - ¿Cómo va Emma? -

Emma le brillaron los ojos de rojo – He aprendido técnicas de defensa y creo que voy mejorando –

Chen arqueo una seja – Bien , trae a Nate y a Sahira –

La puerta se abrió y salio Nate con otra chica de cabello negro y tez palida.

Chen - ¡Ustedes 2! , ¿Cómo van con sus clases? –

Sahira – Supongo que bien –

Nate - ¡¿Y a usted que coño le importa?! –

Addriano le dio un codazo - ¡COMPORTATE!

Chen – Déjalo sigue dolido por alejarse de su querida y amada Ivonne no – dijo burlon.

Nate – No te refieras asi de ella –

Adriano tomo la palabra de su hijo y hablo – Nate dice que va bien , justo en estos momentos el y Sahira están aprendiendo el hechizo de traer alguien de la muerte a la vida , y sus calificaciones son buenas –

Chen – Bien , eso quería oir – sonrio – tengo una misión para ustedes –

Nate y Sahira se miraron - ¿Cuál? –

Chen – Esta noche se infiltraran a la cárcel de Ninjago y me traerán a Pythor –

Sahira - ¿Y quien es? –

Chen – es un serpentin muy importante , nos puede servir para crear porciones y ayudarnos en la batalla , ahora que tenemos a nuestro lado a la robot , ¿verdad Emma? – le pregunto.

Nate miro a Emma a los ojos.

Emma – Si señor , a su servicio –

Nate - ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – exploto - ¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ! –

Chen - ¡Mas te vale que te cayes o mando a Walker que valla y mate a tu querida Ivonne! – lo amenazo.

Nate se quedo mudo.

Chen – Haci me gusta , todos a mi dispocision –

* * *

A la mañana siguiente , la puerta de la casa de Storm y Kassandra sonó , Storm bajo las escaleras molesto y la abrió.

Storm - ¡¿Tu?! , ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA! –

Ivonne lo ignoro - ¿Esta Kassie? –

Storm – Esta durmiendo , ahora si me harías el favor de largarte….-

Ivonne busco en su bolso y saco 2 invitaciones – Una se las das a Kassie y la otra … es para ti –

Storm las recibió - ¡¿Qué es esto?! –

Ivonne suspiro – Invitaciones , hoy en la tarde es el velorio de 3 meses de fallecimiento de mi mama –

Storm la miro a los ojos y de ahí sacudió su cabeza - ¡A MI ME LLEGA TU MAMA , ADEMAS TENGO TRABAJO QUE HACER! – le grito.

Rápidamente relámpagos y truenos llenaron toda la ciudad.

Ivonne le tiro una cachetada - ¡ESTAS LOCO! , ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! , ¡SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES LIDIAR CON QUE TU MAMA SE HAYA MUERTO Y TU EN CIMA VIENES A CAGARLO TODO! –

Un montón de periodistas empezaron a sacar fotografías.

Storm - ¡Largate de mi casa! – le volvió a gritar.

Ivonne - ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO , SOMOS TUS AMIGOS AHORA TE HAS OLVIDADO DE TODO! , ¡TE HAS VUELTO UN PUTO CREIDO! – grito.

Storm - ¡SE AJA , PERO USTEDES NO RECUERDAN , QUE YO HASTA AHORA NO CONSIGUO MI PODER ELEMENTAL Y SI USTEDES MUY BONITO SE LA PASABAN ENTRENANDO TODOS LOS MALDITOS DIAS Y YO COMO UN TONTO SENTADO EN UNA BANCA! –

Ivonne - ¡TE ODIO , NO ME COMPRENDES , ¿AUNQUESEA TE ACUERDAS DE EMMA? , ¿TU PRIMO? , ¡MICAELA! –

Storm abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Micaela? , ¿Qué paso con ella?

Ivonne – Tu deberías saberlo pelotudo , si la has tratado muy mal estos días –

Storm - ¿Qué? –

Ivonne rio burlona - ¿Te acuerdas de esa chica rubia que la tratabas y la choteabas? , pues te cuento amigo mio , que era Micaela –

Storm abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Q-que? –

Ivonne - ¡AHORA ESPERO QUE APRENDAS LA LECCION , PARA QUE ASI DEJES DE PORTANRTE TAN ARROGANTE! – dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Storm seguía con los ojos como platos - ¿Q-q he hecho? – se dijo para si mismo.


	16. Confesion

-¡Oye! , ¡DESPIERTA! – le gritaba Ty a Storm , quien se encontraba parado como un tonto parado al frente de la puerta - ¡OYE! , ¡OYE! – le tiro un lapazo y Storm reacciono.

Storm - ¿Q-que? – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Que paso? –

Ty – Eso debería decírtelo a ti , estoy llegando y te encuentro parado como un tonto , aunque lo del tonto ya lo eres – dijo pasando a la casa.

Storm cerró la puerta y obvio lo que dijo Ty , ya tenía demasiados problemas para peliarse con el - ¿De donde vienes? , ¿no veniste en toda la noche? –

Ty negó con la cabeza – Me quede toda la coche con la chica rubia – sonrio.

Storm abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Qué le hiciste? –

Ty sonrio – No te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti – Storm lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡Deja de mirarme asi! , ahora alístate , tenemos que ir a la compañía –

Storm - ¡Pero…! –

Ty - ¡Callate y alístate! , ¡Recuerda que hoy viene el gerente! – dijo con una risa burlona y subio las escaleras.

Storm – Maldita sea …-susurro molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

Melanie - ¡No! , ¡no Lloyd! , ¡estas mal! – corrigio - ¡200 mas 300 es 500 no 600!

Lloyd - ¡Ves lo que te dije! , mejor tu encárgate de las cuentas y yo de la compañía – dijo molesto.

Lloyd y Melanie vivian en una casa enorme , ser gerente de la compañía mas grande de Ninjago , valia mucho dinero.

Melanie puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Pero tanbien tienes que ayudarme! –

Lloyd volteo - ¡Pero no se sumar! …bueno si se … pero ¡NO PUEDO! –

Melanie - ¿Sabes que? .. mejor yo…- fue interrumpida por la puerta , Lloyd la miro - ¡Claro ahora hasta soy la muchacha de aquí! – dijo molesta abriendo la puerta.

-Tia Melanie , ¿esta Micaela? – pregunto Ivonne.

Melanie – No cariño , aun no vuelve de su cita de anoche –

Lloyd exploto - ¡¿LA DEJASTE IR A UNA CITA DE NOCHE Y HASTA AHORA NO VUELVE?! – grito.

Melanie – Ivonne pasa y siéntate – Ivonne obedecio – Ire a hablar con tu tio – dijo jalando a Lloyd a la habitación más cercana evitando que arme un escándalo frente Ivonne.

Ivonne escuchaba como hablaban, pero no tan fuerte para oir lo que decían. 20 minutos después y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Micaela , con los ojos hinchados y la ropa muy malgastada.

Ivonne se paró de golpe - ¿Micaela? , ¡Mica que te paso! – dijo alarmada - ¿te asaltaron? , ¿Por qué no te defendiste? –

Micaela se echó a llorar otra vez – Ivonne – sollozo.

Lloyd salio corriendo , con Melanie detrás , al apenas escuchar la voz de su hija.

Lloyd - ¿Mi amor , estas bien? , ¿Qué te paso? – dijo procupado.

Micaela se limpio las lagrimas – No no es nada , solo me cai cuando venia para aca –

Melanie - ¿Segura? , ¿Por qué podemos llamar a un doctor y...? – Micaela la interrumpio.

Micaela - ¡NO! – grito , todos la miraron raro – no es que estoy bien , se los juro –

Lloyd – Bien , hija si estas bien …. ¿vendras a la compañía no? , ¿Quieres que te espere para que te canbies para ir juntos? –

Micaela – No hace falta papi , Ivonne me puede acompañar ¿no? – Ivonne asintió.

Lloyd – Bien , dijo cogiendo su maletín ... Ya me voy – le dio un beso a Melanie y otro en la mejilla a Mica – Cuidense – dijo saliendo de la casa –

* * *

Storm y Ty se encontraban sentados en el sofá tomando cereales con yogurt , en el momento en el cual Kassie baja.

Kassandra - ¡STORM! , ¡STORM! – grito –

Storm se paro exaltado - ¡¿Qué pasa?! –

Kasandra se acerco hacia el y le tiro una cachetada , por la cual Ty rio - ¡SOS UN MALNACIDO! , ¡EL ARTICULO TIENE RAZON! , ¡MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA! –

Storm se sobo la mejilla - ¿Qué articulo? –

Kassandra – Este – saco su celular y le mostro un articulo en el cual salían Storm y Ivonne descutiendo hace 30 minutos y en la parte de arriba salía en letras rojas un gran titulo : *¿EL PRINCIPE ES UN GRAN MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA? Descubranlo en el articulo 5* -

Storm se rasco la nuca – Ah … eso …. Jejejejeje –

Ty se mataba de risa.

Kassandra - ¿Osea que te pasa? , ¡ESTAS LOCO! , ¡ESTA REVISTA EN INTERNACIONAL! , ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO PUEDE VER HASTA PAPA! – GRITO.

En ese momento , el celular de Storm sono.

Storm con miedo vio el numero y para su sorpresa no era Jay , si no alguien peor , mucho peor.

\+ ¿Hola?

\+ ¡STORM! , ¡ERES UN TONTO! , ¡VAS A VER HIJO QUE CUANDO TE VUELVA A VER TE ROMPERE TODAS LAS BOLAS QUE TIENES AHÍ ABAJO Y TE CASTIGARE TAN FEO QUE NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA! – grito Nya desde la otra línea.

Storm trago saliva - +Lo siento.

\+ ¿¡LO SIENTO QUE?! , ¡¿TU VECINA , TU ABUELA , QUIEN?!

+Lo siento ….. mami – dijo Storm rojo de vergüenza , mientras Ty y Kassandra se mataban de la risa.

* * *

Micaela y Ivonne entraron a la habitación de Micaela , era grande y muy linda.

Micaela empezó a elegir su ropa para el trabajo , mientras Ivonne sentada en su cama la miraba.

Ivonne – Tu no me engañas – eso capto la atención de Micaela quien volteo a verla – pudiste engañar a tus padres … pero a mi no , ¿Qué te paso? –

Micaela volvió a lanzar lagrimas y se sento a su costado – ES que … yo .. .yo…-

Ivonne la abrazo – Dime Mica , soy tu mejor amiga , confía en mi –

Micaela se volvió a seca las lagrimas y la miro a los ojos – Creo que estoy embarazada -


	17. ¡¿Que!

Ivonne parpadio varias veces - ¿Qué? –

-Lo que escuchaste –

-Pe..pe…ro , ¿Cómo? , ¿no te cuidaste o que? –

-No es eso – dijo volviendo a derramar lagrimas – es que …..-

Ivonne quería sabes , pero sabia que no es un buen momento en preguntarle , lo primero es saber si estaba embarazada o no – Tenemos que ir al doctor –

-¿Y el trabajo? , nececito ir y…- Ivonne la interrumpio.

-Primero es tu salud Mica – dijo abrazándola – Yo llamo a la compañía , para decir que estas enferma , además tu papa de entenderá – la animo.

-Esta bien … vámonos –

* * *

Lloyd se encontraba caminando , por las calles de Ninjago , cuando se topo con una gran construcción que le tapaba el pase.

Lloyd se acerco a un señor que contruia y le pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Estamos construyendo un edificio de oficinas –

-¡Pero por ahí es mi trabajo! – reclamo - ¿Cómo voy a pasar? –

-Puede ir por el callejón de alla – dijo señalando un pasadizo oscuro – se da la vuelta rodeando la construcción y llega –

-Gracias – Lloyd se puso en marcha en el callejón , cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba , volteo la mirada y no había nadie , se encogio de hombros y siguió caminando.

Pero una sombra negra se tiro sobre y lo único que puso ver fue ..

Negro.

* * *

-¡Haber se apresuran! – dijo Storm entrando a la compañía con Ty - ¡Que tengo cosas que hacer! –

Un señor lo miro asustado y este lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-La arquitecta dijo que estaba enferma y … -

-¿Quién Micaela? – dijo Storm preocupado - ¿Qué le paso? –

El señor lo miro extrañado por su cambio de actitud – Dijo que hiba air al doctor .. ¿no esta molesto verdad? – dijo asustado.

-No , solo espero que este bien – respondio.

Todos se miraron confundidos por su actitud.

-¿Y sabe por que esta en el doctor? – intervino Ty.

-No , nos dijo nada – Ty sonrio.

Storm lo miro mal - ¿Y el gerente vino? –

El señor encargado hiba responder pero la puerta se abrió y entro un policía – Señor ….en un callejón cerca de una construcción , un niño encontró este maletín – dijo dándole el maletín al señor – Como tenia el sello de la compañía , pensamos que seria de aca –

El señor abrió la maleta y lo reconocio inmediatamente - ¡Es del gerente Lloyd! –

Storm abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿El gerente que…?! –

-Entonces….creo que esto se trata de un secuestro – afirmo el policía – vamos a informar a la familia y empezar con la búsqueda –

* * *

-Señorita Micaela , pase por favor – indico la enfermera.

Le apreté la mano a Mica , mientras nos conducíamos al consultorio.

Nos sentamos en las sillas al frente del escritorio del doctor y nos miramos , esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quién es la señorita Micaela? – pregunto.

-Yo-yo – titubio.

-Pues según tus exámenes – dijo revisando un folder amarillo - ¡Debes estar feliz! , ¡Estas embarazada de una preciosa niña! -


	18. Sorpresas y Preparacion

-¿¡QUE?! ..no no esto no puede estar pasando ..no no no no , ¡DEBE VER UN ERROR! – grito Micaela.

-Pues .. no señorita no hay ningún error – dijo el doctor revisando los resultados – usted esta embarazada de una niña –

Micaela se iba a poner a gritar , hasta que Ivonne la paro – Ya muchas gracias doctor ... mi amiga esta algo alterada , pero le prometo que volveremos para los chequeos - dijo empujando a Micaela hacia la salida.

Ivonne salio , si no antes dirijirle una sonrisa al doctor , para cerrar la puerta - ¡MICAELA! –

-Yo…yo…-titubio.

-¡Felicidades! – dijo abrazándola - ¡SERE TIA SERE TIA , HAY LE COMPRARE ROPITAS HERMOSAS Y TE HARE UN HERMOSO BABY SHOWER , TE COMPRARE REGALOS , ME MUDARE CONTIGO Y VIVIREMOS FELICES PARA SIEMPRE! – grito emocionada.

-¡CALLATE! – la paro Micaela – Yo no quiero a este bebe , ¡Tengo 17 años! , ¿Cómo se los dire a mis papas? . ¡Van a enloquecer! – grito.

-No dijas esas cosas – dijo Ivonne cogiéndola de los hombros – se que no me quieres decir la razón de como quedaste embarazada , pero creeme que tener un hijo es algo hermoso , mira , mi mama amaba tanto a Theo , que hasta yo no lo entendia , tubo que elegir entre su vida o la de mi hermano ,y eligió la de el , se que terminaras amando a ese niño , creeme , te lo prometo –

-Gracias Ivonne – dijo Micaela abrazándola - ¿Vamos a mi casa? , nececito descansar –

Ivonne sonrio – Vamos –

* * *

+¿Papa? , ¿Papa? , ¡¿Me escuchas?!

+Si , si te escucho Storm , ¿Para que llamas? , ¡Ya te dije que no canbiare a Micaela de su puesto! –

+No es eso , ha ocurrido una emergencia

+¿Ahora que hiciste?

+¿Por que siempre piensas que yo hago todo? -.-

+Anda al punto Storm

+Mi tio Lloyd fue secuestrado , y si fueras taaaaaaaaaaaan buen padre y amigo , podrias traer refuerzos , solo dijo para ayudar jejejeje

+¡¿Qué?! , es que ahora se me hace complicado , estoy con tu mama en el hotel y …

+7u7 que están haciendo?

+¡STORM! Mal pensado , hablo de que estoy ocupado

+¿Y no lo harias por Lloyd?

Se escucho un silencio , +Esta bien , te los mando.

+Gracias papa – Storm colgó y salio del baño.

-Listo Ty , ya llame a mi papa , traerá refuerzos , nos vamos para casa.

* * *

-¿¡QUE?!, ¡¿Cómo que papa fue secuestrado?! – grito Micaela al ver a Melanie llorar.

-El agente de policía , llamo y dijo que fue secuestrado y que solo encontraron esto – dijo enseñándole su maletín.

-Papa….-sollozo.

-Tranquila mi amor – dijo Melanie abrazándola – Encontraremos a tu papa , la policía lo buscara te lo prometo – miro a Ivonne.

Ivonne se encontraba parada – Veran que lo encontraran , y estarán todos juntos , pero…-dijo derramando lagrimas - ¿vendran esta noche al velorio de mi mama , verdad? –

Micaela se paro – Obvio que lo haremos – se seco las lagrimas – además asi podremos pedirle a tu mama , que encuentren a mi papa , ¿verdad mama? –

Melanie asintió – Si , mi amor , no los perderíamos por nada –

* * *

 _ **4:40 pm**_

Nate - ¿tenemos que hacerlo necesariamente? – grito molesto.

Sahira – Haber guapeton , si te dejaras de quejar , que tenemos una misión – dijo colocándose la armadura.

Nate bufo – Yo no quiero ir contigo , eres una resbalosa – gruño.

Sahira volteo – jajajaja me haces reir nene –

Nate - ¡No me llames asi! – grito.

Sahira volteo molesta – Haber yo te llamo como yo quiero , asi que te vas alistando por que a las cinco partimos a la cárcel a sacar a Phytor , y mas nos vale lograrlo – dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla a Nate – si no quieres decepcionar a tu papa – le dio un pequeño beso y salio de la habitación moviendo las caderas.

Nate – Sos perra… - susurro.

* * *

 _ **4:50 pm**_

Kassandra se encontraba mirando televisión , cuando vio algo parpadiar en la gran computadora que se encontraba al frente - ¿Qué es eso? –

Kassie se acerco y apretó un botón rápidamente la computadora se prendio – Por favor ingrese la contraseña –

Kassie - ¿Qué? –

-Contraseña incorrecta-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ahí entraron Pixal , Zane , Kai , Skylar , Cole , Melanie , Jake , Micaela , Ivonne , los senseis y Misako.

Wu – Ya has lo tuyo Pixal –

Kassie se quedó parada - ¿¡Pero que…..?! –

Ivonne le sonrio – Tranquila , es una emergencia –

Pixal ingreso la cntraseña – Jayamorcitosexycuerpoduro …. ¿esa era no? –

Kassie puso una cara de asco - ¡AGHT! , ¿Quién puso ese nombre? – dijo asqueada.

Pixal rio – jajaja lo puso tu mama , esta computadora la usábamos las 2 para detectar los peligros en ninjago y parece que hay uno nuevo , en micasa tan bien brillo –

Kassie – ahhh… -

Misako - ¿y? –

Pixal – Pue según esto … hay 2 personas que han forzado las cámaras de seguridad de la cárcel –

Garmadon – Esto puede ser obra de Chen , no se que intenta planear , pero debemos detenerlo –

Melanie - ¿Creen que sean las mismas personas que secuestraron a Lloyd? –

Skylar – O a Emma , si se dan cuenta podemos recuperarla –

Zane y Pixal sonrieron.

Wu – Pues no hay mas que decir , ¡A LA PELEA! – grito.

Cole - ¡ALTO! – grito cargando a Theo – no podemos –

Zane - ¿Qué? , ¿Por qué? –

Cole – Primero , somos Kai , Zane y yo , ¡somos 3! , estamos en desventaja –

Micaela – Pero ahí dice que solo son 2 personas –

Misako – Pero ellos deben tener mucha practica , en cambio nosotros no –

Kai – Y segundo , ¡Lloyd esta secuestrado! , nuestros poderes no funcionan sin el ninja verde –

Todos supiraron.

Jake – Obviamente es el fin –

Ivonne - ¡No no lo es! – dijo feliz,

Cole la miro extrañada - ¿De qué hablas hija? –

-¡HABER KASSANDRA QUE TE DIJE DE ESTAR INVITANDO A TUS TONTAS AMIGAS ACA A LA CASA! – grito Storm entrando a la habitación - ¡¿Pero que mier….?! , ¡¿Qué hacen aca?! –

Todos lo miraron – Es una emergencia –

Storm bufo y se sento en el sillón.

Ivonne lo fulmino con la mirada – Hablo que ustedes su poderes provienen de mi tio Lloyd , en cambio yo , Kassie , y Jake , no , ¡Podemos ir nosotros! –

Wu - Es cierto , ellos han entrenado desde chiquitos , tienen practica –

Jake - ¡Pero somos 3! , necesitamos mas … - todos giraron a ver a Storm –

Storm - ¿Qué me miran? – dijo de mala manera.

Jake - ¿Puedes ir con nosotros? – sonrio.

Storm – No , si no se les olvida , yo no se peliar ni tengo sus malditos poderes –

Kai – No importa solo vas como refuerzo –

Todos empezaron a rogarle , hasta que se levanto gritando - ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! –

Todos se quedaron mudos.

Ivonne – Bueno es tu decisión señor egoísta –

Storm la ignoro.

Wu – Dejenlo no podemos obligarlo , pero yo se que ustedes pueden hacerlo , es su primera vez , no podemos obligarlos nucho chicos , pero verán que podran–

Todos asintieron.

-¿Yo puedo ir? – interrumpio Micaela.

Storm alzo la mirada - ¡No no puedes! – dijo parándose – No tienes poderes por tu papa , te puedes hacer daño –

Micaela bajo la mirada sonrrojada – Pero yo quiero ir –

Storm – Pero no quiero que te pase nada malo –

Ivonne interrumpio burlona – Dejala Storm , es su decisión –le respondio con la misma moneda.

Storm se sento nuevamente – Esta bien , que vaya , pero si le pasa algo , ya sabes de quien es la culpa –


	19. Batalla Nº1

Todos se encontraban alistándose , para la batalla , tenían que impedir el asalto a la cárcel. Storm miraba a Micaela alistándose , seguía con la idea de que era mala idea.

-Jake ven – lo llamo Pixal – Escucha tu eres el único hombre y tienes que apoyar a tus compañeras , asi que toma esto – le entrgo un intercomunicador – con estos nos comunicaras lo que esta pasando , entendiste? –

-Entiendo – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y guardando el intecomunicador en su bolsillo –

-Chicos es hora de irse – exclamo Wu – es la hora –

Todos empezaron a despedirse de sus familias y salir de la casa. Todos los que se quedaron en el barco se amontonaron en la pantalla gigante , para ver que pasaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto , Storm suspiro , y con Teddy y Theo subio a su cuarto.

-Tio , ¿A dónde se fue mama? – pregunto Teddy –

-A un lugar cariño – le respondio sacando unos juguetes - ¿Por q no jugamos los 3? –

-Pero tio – dijo Teddy – tengo hambre –

-Es cierto , no has comido nada , la irresponsable de tu madre – exclamo.

-¿Qué..? –

-Nada – dijo riendo nerviosamente – Vamos a comprar pizza , llamare a Ty , para que cuide a Theo –

* * *

-Jake…nos escuchas? ….. probando , probando ….Jake? – exclamo Pixal , por el intercomunicador.

-Escucho , fuerte y claro – dijo.

-Muy bien , en unas 2 cuadras estarán llegando a la cárcel , suban a la zotea y de ahí verán una puerta que los llevara a la celda de Phytor , lo traen y se largan de ahí , ¿Entiendes? –

-Entiendo … pero…. – fue interrumpido , por un grito desde la parte de atrás - ¡MICAELA! – grito corriendo hacia ella.

-Mica estas bien? – pregunto Ivonne , viendo a Micaela retorcerse de dolor.

Kassandra se acerco corriendo - ¡Mica! – grito ayudándola a pararse.

-Me … me … duele .. la pansa – dijo.

Ivonne la miro con temor - ¡Hay no debi haber dejado que vinieras! – se lamento.

Jake miro a ambos lados – Kassie , adelantate , nosotros nos quedamos aca –

Kassie asintió y salio corriendo - ¿Qué te duele Mica? , ¿Qué comiste? –

-¡No es nada que comi idiota! , ¡Es mi hijo! – grito hecha una furia , sosteniendo su pansa.

-¿Tu-Tu que? – dijo Jake retrocediendo.

Ivonne miro a Jake - ¡Por favor Jake no le dijas a nadie! , por favor – le rogo Ivonne.

Jake sonrio – No tranquila , pero Micaela no puede peliar asi , asi que te quedaras arriba –

Micaela sintió y Ivonne le sonrio.

Jake y las chicas llegarona donde estaba Kassandra y se asomaron por la zotea , ahí se podía ver dos personas discutiendo. Ivonne abrió los ojos con alegría y empezó a llorar cuando reconocio a unas de esas personas.

-Nate ….-

* * *

Las dos personas discutían sin saber , que los demás los espiaban.

-No Sahira! , yo no hare esto – grito Nate.

-Oh claro que lo haras bebe – exclamo Sahira – Es nuestra micion y tenemos que cumplirla –

-No me dijas bebe , no soy nada tuyo – reclamo Nate – además yo no soy como ustedes –

-Callate y besame – dijo Sahira acercándose a el provocativamente.

-¡No que asco! – grito Nate alejándose , pero fue muy tarde , Sahira lo cogio de el brazo y lo jalo hacia el , llevándolo a un apasionado viendo.

* * *

Desde lo alto , todos voltearon a ver Ivonne.

-Ivonne….-dijo Kassie.

Ivonne empezó a llorar desconsoladamente – Yo..Yo.. el me olvido –

Jake sacudió la cabeza – Kassie , vamos nosotros , Ivonne estas mal , igual que Mica , quédense aca – ordeno.

* * *

Nate se separo de Sahira rápidamente - ¡OYE! , que te pasa! Estas loca! – le grito.

Jake y Kassaandra bajaron al frente de Sahira y Nate.

Sahira y Nate , voltearon y retrocedieron.

Nate abrió los ojos en par en par - ¿Jake? , ¿Kassandra? –

-Vaya vaya – dijo Sahira en tono burlon - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? , Dos nenes! Awwww! –

Jake se acerco a los 2 enemigos - ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aca? , Nate … nunca lo espere de ti , pero ¿tu? – dijo viendo a Sahira – de ti perra , obvio que si –

Sahira hizo una mueca – jajajajajaja , mira que tus insultos me valen verga – desde sus manos salio un humo negro - ¡Asi que se habran paso! –

Tiro una bola de magia negra contra Jake , quien salio disparado contra la pared.

Shira y Nate , empezaron a correr dentro de la cárcel , viendo que Kassie les perseguia , lanzando rayos de luz , que ellos esquivaban fácilmente.

Nate llego a la celda de Phytor , quien dormia pacíficamente , Sahira lo agarro sin despertarlo y lo metio en su bolsa , pero un rayo de luz hizo que la celda se rompiera en mil pedazos de metal , y que , Sahira y Nate , voltearan.

-Denme a Phytor , y saldrán vivos de aquí – amenazo Kassandra.

Sahira tomo valor y respondio - ¡Nunca! , ¿Tu y quien mas? –

-Nosotras – Ivonne y Micaela , bajaron - ¿Quién te crees tu?–

Kassie le sonrio a Ivonne y Micaela.

Nate se acerco a Ivonne – Yo … Ivo…yo…-

Ivonne le tiro una cachetada - ¡Mal parido hijo de puta! , no me hables nunca mas! ¡Cojudo de mierda! –

Nate se sobo la mejilla – Ivonne… - dijo viendo , como la chica lloraba.

De pronto , una avalancha se rocas se avalanzo sobre Micaela y Kassie , dejándolas atrapadas , Ivonne , a penas ver a sus amigas sepultadas , fue a ayudarlas.

-¡CORRE NATE! , ¡LA AVALANCHA NO LAS DEJARA ASI MUCHO TIEMPO! – grito Sahira saliendo de ahí - ¡CORRE! –

Nate miro a Ivonne y de ahí a Sahira , tenía que irse.

Sahira y Nate salieron corriendo de la cárcel , habían cumplido su micion , tenían a Phytor en su poder.


End file.
